100 choses à faire avant de mourir
by Abiss672
Summary: Prendre un bain avec Eustass Kidd, faire un câlin à Bepo, déshabiller Trafalagar Law, jouer au jeu de la bouteille avec l'équipage de Barbe Blanche... Voici la liste des 100 choses à faire avant de mourir dans le monde de One Piece!
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous! Je vous propose aujourd'hui une nouvelle fic sans prétention avec comme but principal: vous détendre. Je vous présenterai dans chaque chapitre 5 choses à faire avant de mourir dans le monde de One piece avec en tout 20 chapitre pour un total de 100 choses à faire! N'hésitez pas à mettre une review!

**Note**: suite à une review me disant que cette fic était peut-être inspiré de "20 façons de les rendre fous" de** Loan the Daugther of Neptune**, je tiens à dire que j'ai envoyé personnellement un message privé pour savoir si cette fic lui déplaisait, qu'elle trouvait que c'était du plagiat et non, ce n'est pas du plagiat! Il est vrai que j'ai déjà lu sa fic (comme beaucoup d'ailleurs) et que le style ressemble à peut-près mais je traite un sujet totalement différent! C'est donc avec l'accord de cet auteur que je vous offre cette fic!

**Disclaimer:** L'univers de One Piece appartient à Oda! Je ne possède rien.

* * *

><p><span>Voler le manteau de Doflamingo<span>

Aujourd'hui, vous êtes de corvée de café. Alors qu'une importante réunion à lieu aujourd'hui réunissant la quasi-totalité des capitaines corsaires, vous avez une nouvelle envie suicidaire : voler le manteau de Doflamingo. Vous avez un dressing immense mais jamais vous n'avez eu l'occasion de dormir avec un immense manteau rose bonbon avec des plumes. C'est donc tout naturellement que vous vous incrustez dans la réunion, prétextant que vous devez servir le café. Vous faîtes le tour de la table et alors que vous vous approchez de Doflamingo, vous lui demandez avec votre plus beau sourire :

« Dîtes, je peux essayer votre manteau ? »

Le corsaire est sous le charme et c'est avec un sourire pervers qu'il enlève tout doucement le précieux manteau et qu'il le pose sur vos épaules. Son visage se rapproche un peux –beaucoup- du votre et c'est quand Sengoku reprend la parole et que Doflamingo tourne la tête que vous en profitez pour partir en courant tout en rigolant comme une folle. Doflamingo tourne doucement la tête, toujours avec son sourire et c'est depuis les couloirs que l'on entend un « Fufufu ! » inquiétant. Vous n'êtes jamais revenu servir le café…

Prendre un bain avec Eustass Kidd

Aujourd'hui, l'équipage des Kidd's Pirates vient de débarquer sur votre petite île paumée au milieu de Grand Line. Le capitaine Kidd est grand. Le capitaine Kidd est fort. Le capitaine Kidd est musclé. Mais surtout, le capitaine Kidd est riche. C'est donc tout naturellement que vous le suivez dans toute la ville, même jusque dans les bains publics où vous vous glissez au milieu des hommes aux regards lubriques. Kidd n'est pas tout compris. En effet, le capitaine Kidd est stupide. Mais surtout : Le capitaine Kidd est pervers, mais vous aussi ! C'est sans aucune gêne alors, que vous commencez à détailler le corps de ce pirate. L'eau qui dégouline entre ses pectoraux, qui rend ses cheveux mouillés qui dégage une magnifique odeur sucrée… Vous poussez le vice plus loin et décidez de vous rapprocher sournoisement de lui, tout en feignant de commencer votre toilette. Vous prenez donc du gel douche que vous vous étalez sensuellement sur tout le corps afin de bien capter l'attention du pirate. Ce dernier ne vous a pas raté et décide lui aussi de se rapprocher de vous. Vous vous levez et partez donc, le sourire aux lèvres. Prendre un bain avec lui : oui, coucher avec : non.

Voler sur le dos d'un phoenix

La guerre fait rage, les boulets de canons se mêlent aux balles des revolvers. Alors que vous êtes complètement désemparé vu que vous ne savez pas vous battre, vous commencez à penser à toutes les belles choses que vous avez faîtes dans votre vie. Alors qu'un soldat de la marine s'approche de vous, vous vous reculez et tombez malencontreusement de la falaise. Heureusement, le commandant de la première flotte est là pour vous rattrapez sous sa forme de phœnix. Alors que vous sentiez votre dernière heure arriver, vous vous envolez avec grâce dans les aires, surplombant le champ de bataille, sentant le vent s'engouffrer dans vos cheveux. Vous levez les bras en l'air et criez de plaisir tandis que Marco amorce sa descente et vous balance par terre, à l'écart du combat. Celui-ci donc demi-tour et alors qu'il voulait reprendre son envol, vous courez et sautez à nouveau sur son dos, agrippant son coup, enserrant sa taille de vos jambes et criant un :

« Un autre tour ! »

Le champ de bataille devient soudainement silencieux et Marco vire au rouge pivoine, vous laissant retomber comme un sac par terre. Vous décidez de partir bouder dans la forêt.

Faire un câlin à Bepo

Aujourd'hui, vous êtes en vacance ! Etant donné que vous vivez à Sabondy et que tous les Supernovas sont réunis sur votre île, une chose s'impose : aller à la plage. En chantonnant vous vous rendez donc à la plage, un bikini noir ne cachant que très peu vos parties intimes noué sous vos vêtements. Une fois arrivée vous apercevez au loin plusieurs équipages venus se détendre eux aussi au soleil. Vous vous placez en pleins milieu de tout ce joli monde afin d'être sur d'attirer tous les regards et commencez à enlever vos habits afin de faire découvrir à tout ces pirates à quel point vous êtes bien foutu. Seulement, seul problème : il fait chaud, le soleil brille et vous êtes prêt de l'eau, sécurité oblige, il faut que vous vous mettiez de la crème solaire ! Vous empoignez donc votre tube et le videz sur vous –toujours sensuellement- et faites une moue de bébé en regardant quelques uns des pirates présents. Alors que certains d'entre eux ont compris votre problème et commence à s'avancer vers vous, vous les ignorez et vous dirigez vers un équipage en particulier : Les Heart Pirates. Le capitaine vous regarde de haut en bas, s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur votre imposante poitrine et alors que certains membres de l'équipage se lèvent vers vous pour vous mettre de la crème dans le dos, vous tendez le tube à l'ours avec un sourire angélique et lui demandez gentiment de vous mettre de la crème dans le dos. Vous voyez les regards déconfits des hommes de l'équipage et le sourire discret du capitaine et c'est en bon gentleman que Bepo se lève et frotte énergiquement votre dos. Vous vous retournez et le prenez dans vos bras, lui offrant un bisou sur ce qui semble être sa joue toute douce et partez, heureuse. Y a pas à dire, les ours c'est vraiment doux !

Voler la chèvre de Sengoku

Vous n'êtes pas contente. Mais pas contente du tout. Vous venez encore de perdre un grade dans la marine et c'est d'un pas rageur que vous vous dirigez vers le bureau de Sengoku pour lui expliquer les choses. Vous ne toquez même pas et rentrez en commençant déjà à crier comme une hystérique, hors de question que vous laviez une fois de plus les toilettes ! Seul problème, l'amiral en chef n'est pas là. Vous scrutez son bureau, vous asseyant à sa place. Une aura de puissance vous entour et vous commencez déjà à vous imaginer à la place de Sengoku. Mais la réalité vous revient vite au cerveau et c'est donc rageusement que vous prenez tous les dossiers éparpillés sur le bureau et que vous les déchirez un par un en chantant une petite chanson de votre enfance. Vous continuez votre manège ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un individu non désiré rentre dans le bureau, quelques brindilles d'herbes sortant de sa bouche, vous regardant fixement. Vous vous arrêtez et fixez à votre tour la chèvre. Le bureau devient silencieux et alors que la chèvre commence à faire marche arrière et que vous entendez les pas lourds de l'amiral Akainu s'approcher, vous balancez la chèvre sur vos épaules et sortez par la fenêtre, essayant de maitriser : et votre atterrissage, et la chèvre qui gigote sur vos épaules. Le lendemain, au journal, la disparition de la chèvre ainsi que votre disparition prématurée ont tout de suite été comprise, vous avez une prime de trois cents millions de Berrys.

* * *

><p>Tu vois le bouton "Review"? Si tu appuies dessus, Shanks viendra chanter dans ton jardin demain matin! Sisi!<p> 


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis encore sous le choque vu le nombre de reviews pour ce premier chapitre ! Merci beaucoup à vous tous ! Il me semble avoir répondu à tout le monde, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

Merci beaucoup à : **Marine, ichigo-ya, Camille, Sama, ojiwa, Clara24, Lilou**, les revieweurs anonymes que je n'ai pas pu remercier personnellement en MP.

Et bien sur merci à tous les autres !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Offrir un gâteau (pas) très bon à Kizaru<strong>

L'incident de la chèvre de Sengoku est passé depuis longtemps et comme la chèvre est revenue bien gentiment dans le bureau de Sengoku, ce dernier à décidé de retirer la prime sur votre tête, faute de preuve tangible. C'est donc avec un grand sourire que vous vous baladez tranquillement à travers les couloirs du QG de la marine, un paquet finement emballé d'un papier perle et d'un ruban rose bonbon, croisant quelques fois l'amiral en chef sur votre chemin, ce dernier vous regardant bizarrement, ou plus précisément le paquet. C'est donc en sifflotant gaiement que vous vous rendez dans le bureau d'un autre amiral. Vous toquez et comme à votre habitude vous entrez sans attendre la permission et vous vous affalez sur le bureau de l'amiral, déposant le paquet sous son nom. Celui-ci, toujours avec son sourire niai, relève enfin la tête, plaçant un blanc assez gênant dans le bureau. Au bout de quelques secondes, vous décidez enfin de prendre la parole et lâchez un « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! » à l'amiral jaune. Kizaru semble assez surpris mais c'est avec joie et avec une énergie peu commune qu'il déchire le papier cadeau et ouvre la boîte pour découvrir, un merveilleux (du moins en apparence) gâteau à la vanille et au chocolat. Kizaru vous regarde perplexe un moment, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, alors vous décidez de sortir un couteau d'on-ne-sait-où et vous commencez à couper le gâteau en plusieurs part. Vous offrez la première à l'amiral qui s'empresse de la manger et c'est en quelques secondes à peine que vous voyez son visage se décomposer progressivement.

Le gâteau vole dans la pièce, un rayon lumineux vous frôle le visage, cramant quelques unes de vos mèches sorties de votre chignon et vous vous mettez à courir, un amiral vous coursant à travers les couloirs sous le regard amusé d'un certains Sengoku.

**Harceler Smoker à l'escargophone, dénoncer Tashigi**

La nuit est tombée depuis déjà plusieurs heures mais alors que vous êtes toujours éveillée dans votre lit dans l'un des appartements de la marine, une idée lumineuse vient vous éclairer. Vous vous relevez en sursaut en vous empoignez l'escargophone sur votre table de chevet qui dormait tranquillement. Vous composez le numéro que vous savez désormais par cœur et c'est au bout de la troisième tonalités qu'une voix endormis vous répond.

« Colonel Smoker, j'écoute. »

« Oui, bonjour colonel, excusez-moi de vous dérangez à une heure aussi tardive mais nous avons reçu un appel du lieutenant Tashigi il y a peu nous faisant par de votre requête comme quoi vous souhaiteriez perdre du poids. Notre entreprise se trouve spécialisée dans ce genre de domaine et nous offrons des abonnements d'une durée déterminée selon vos possibilités… »

« NAN MAIS VOUS ETES SERIEUX ? C'EST QUOI CES CONNERIES ! »

Alors que vous vouliez continuer votre blague, le colonel raccroche. Soit, vous décidez d'attendre une demi-heure environ, le temps que le marine se rendort et vous décidez de l'appeler à nouveau.

« Colonel Smoker, j'écoute. » Sa voix est légèrement plus forte, signe qu'il est énervé.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer Colonel ! Je me présente, je m'appelle Irva, je suis une voyante ! Une amie à vous m'a appelée, Tashigi, car elle m'a fait part de votre peur pour votre avenir ! Amour, argent, santé… Je peux tout vous prédire ! L'appel est facturée 1 Berrys la seconde et nos résultats sont cent pour cent garantis ! La totalité de nos utilisateurs rappel à nouveau et nous indique que nos prédictions ont été bonnes ! Aujourd'hui la séance sera à moitié pris et si vous désirez me rappeler, je suis joignable au 03, 03, 02…. »

Après quelques jurons, vous insultant de « vieille sorcière qu'il fumera le plus vite possible » , le colonel à une fois de plus raccroché.

Les blagues les plus lourdes, sont les meilleures, une demi-heure plus tard, vous rappelez.

« COLONEL SMOKER J'ECOUTE ! »

« Bonjour cher monsieur ! Nous vous appelons car nous sommes contraints de vous apprendre que suite à une attaque inopinée de la part de brigand dans notre ville, votre commande de T-shirt « I LOVE TASHIGI » sera en retard de quelques jours. Nous vous prions de bien vouloir nous excuser, nous vous offrirons des bons d'achats pour une valeur de… »

« ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE ****** ! J'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE DE VOS CONNERIES, LAISSEZ MOI DORMIR EN PAIX OU JE VOUS FOUS TOUS A IMPEL DOWN ! »

On vient sonner à votre porte et c'est avec une joie incommensurable que vous revoyez votre ex avec qui vous étiez en couple lorsque vous étiez au lycée, ce dernier étant devenu un haut gradé de la marine. C'est donc autour d'un bon verre de saké que vous décidez de ne plus embêter le colonel…. Pour cette nuit !

« Lieutenant Tashigi j'écoute ! »

« Tashigi, ici Smoker…. »

« Oh colonel, que ce passe-t-il ? Une attaque de pirate ? »

« Non pas du tout… VOUS ALLEZ M'EXPLIQUER POURQUOI JE RECOIS DES APPELS DE GENS COMPLETEMENT CONS A TROIS HEURES DU MAT ME DISANT QUE MON LIEUTENANT VEUX QUE JE PERDE DU POIDS, FAIT DES COMMANDES DEBILES EN MON NOM ET SE MET EN TETE DE VOULOIR LIRE MON AVENIR ? »

Le lendemain Smoker est de mauvaise humeur et Tashigi, après plusieurs recherches c'est rendus compte que tous les appels venaient de votre escargophone, elle ne vous adresse plus la parole.

**S'autoproclamer femme de Trafalgar Law**

Vous avez quitté la marine, les hommes sont beaucoup trop stricts et trop tournés vers la justice, les embêter ne vous amuse plus… pour l'instant ! C'est donc tout naturellement que vous avez décidé de devenir pirate, avec votre propre équipage et navire. Vous vous retrouvez donc en pleins milieu d'un champ de bataille, votre équipage contre celui d'un jeune pirate de East Blue. Le combat est rude mais grâce à votre intelligence surdéveloppée, vous réussissez à prendre le dessus. Grâce à un coup bien placé, vous arrivez à mettre à terre le capitaine de l'équipage et vous décidez donc de rejoindre votre navire et de continuer votre incroyable épopée. Le soir même, une équipe médicale de la ville vient en aide aux pirates blessée sur ordre de Shanks le roux, l'île étant sous sa protection, l'empereur tient à savoir ce qui c'est passé sur son île. Au bout de quelques heures de soins intensifs, l'équipe médicale à réussit à sauver l'un des membres de l'équipage, le cuistot et c'est une flopée de journaliste qui vient donc à sa rencontre. Le lendemain, alors que vous êtes tranquillement en train de boire votre tasse de chocolat chaud (trop classe pour un pirate sanguinaire), un de vos hommes vient à votre rencontre, brandissant le journal du matin. C'est avec un petit sourire sournois que vous commencez à lire l'article.

« Incident à East Blue, île du hiboux.

C'est en fin de journée que hier, sur la petite île tranquille du Hiboux, sous la protection de l'empereur des mers Shanks le roux, qu'est survenu un incident particulier. En effet, la jeune pirate qui fait depuis peu ravage sur l'océan d'East Blue c'est attaquée hier à l'équipage de la Crevette, petite frappe de cette même mer. Cependant, le fait que l'équipage est était décimé dans sa totalité n'est pas le plus important mais plutôt l'information qui en est ressortis. Grâce à une équipe médicale des plus compétente, l'un des membres de l'équipage des Crevettes à réussis à s'en sortir et nous à fait part d'une incroyable révélation. La jeune pirate dont nous ne connaissions que vaguement le prénom à fait l'erreur de décliner son identité à ce même homme, quelques secondes avant que celui-ci ne soit blessé. Il s'avère en fait que le nom de la jeune femme, seule chose que le pirate ai réussis à comprendre à travers les coups de canons et les balles, soit Trafalgar. Nous avons mis en relation directement les deux personnes et c'est un membre de l'équipage de la jeune femme qui nous l'a confirmé, cette femme est belle et bien la femme de Trafalgar Law. Ce dernier de son côté, dément tout lien avec la jeune femme… Affaire à suivre donc mais la marine, pour plus de sécurité à souhaité augmenter la prime de Mme Trafalgar, la faisant passer de cent millions à deux cents millions de Berrys ! Peut-être une preuve de plus que la jeune femme a en effet bien volée la chèvre de l'amiral en chef, quelques mois auparavant…. »

**Jouer à la balançoire avec le vice-amiral Garp**

« Sinon, je dis à tout le monde qui est ta fille. Je doute vraiment que Sengoku apprécie le fait que la mère de Luffy soit une telle femme et je peux t'assurer que Dragon ne laissera jamais la marine s'attaquer à elle et s'il le faut, il s'attaquera à toi, je le connais bien. »

C'est avec une voix de gangster que vous vous adressez au vice-amiral qui semble se retenir de rire mais qui joue le jeu.

« Très bien, que veux-tu en échange de ton silence ? » Demanda Garp en se rapprochant de vous, un faux regard noire vous fusillant.

« Je veux… que l'on joue à la balançoire. »

Vous avez réussi. Vous avez réussi à faire craquer Garp le héros. Ce dernier n'a pas supporté le poids de vos menaces. Son secret doit être préservé et c'est donc avec résignation qu'il a accepté de vous pousser à la balançoire. C'est donc toute sautillante, une sucette dans la bouche que vous vous rendez dans l'un des jardins des appartements de la marine et que vous vous dirigée vers l'aire de jeux sous les regards surpris de quelques femmes présentes avec leurs enfants.

Vous vous asseyez tranquillement sur la plaque en bois, tenez fermement les deux cordes et le grand père de Luffy commence doucement à vous pousser.

« PLUS FORT ! »

Le marine s'exécute et vous pousse de plus en plus fort. Vous explosez de rire, trop contente d'enfin rejouer à ce jeu qui a bercé votre enfance malgré le fait que vous ayez aujourd'hui plus de vingt ans.

Le lendemain dans le journal, vous apprenez que vous avez été une nouvelle fois virée. Ils ont reconnus votre identité et votre prime augmente une nouvelle fois pour « Intimidation et délation de données secrets défenses. »

**Demander à Crocodile comment il fait pour se gratter les fesses**

Vous vous êtes octroyé une semaine de vacances et avez choisis la destination parfaite : Alabasta.

Vous déambulez dans les villes et alors que vous décidez de rentrer dans un des bars afin de vous rafraîchir, vous croisez un homme en chemin que vous connaissez bien : Crocodile. Ce dernier ne semblait pas vous porter dans son cœur quand vous travailliez au café à la marine vu le nombre de fois où vous avez « malencontreusement » renversé votre thermos bouillant sur son nouveau pantalon. Vous vous dirigez donc vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le corsaire vous a reconnu et semble partir dans la direction opposée ne semblant pas vouloir avoir affaire à vous ni à vos blagues pourries. Cependant vous êtes bien déterminée et décidez de lui courir après tout en lançant des « Croki attends ! » pour qu'il se retourne. Vous réussissez à le coincer dans une allée et il n'a donc pas d'autres choix que de se retourner pour vous faire face.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Demande-t-il sèchement.

« Ba rien, je voulais juste te revoir, sa fait longtemps Croki ! »

« Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ! Et dis moi ce que tu veux. »

« Je voulais savoir… Comment tu fais pour te gratter les fesses ? »

« Imbécile, j'ai une autre main tu sais ! »

« A oui… mais alors, comment tu fais quand tu fais l'amour avec une… »

Une tornade de sable se dirige vers vous, vous n'avez pas le temps de finir votre phrase que déjà un sabre vous effleure l'épaule. Vous partez en courant pour sauver votre vie sous les injures de Crocodile.

* * *

><p>Tu vois le bouton Review ? Il a été ensorcelé ! Si tu cliques dessus… tu verras ! Mais Law attend ta visite avec impatience…<p>

Bonne journée !


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à tous! Je tiens tous à vous remercier, vraiment merci! Je trouve ça incroyable le nombre de Review sur cette fic, je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante. Aussi, je remercie tous les anonymes à qui je ne pourrai pas répondre, sachez que je lis toutes vos Review et qu'elles me font toutes plaisirs! Je vous propose donc aujourd'hui un nouveau chapitre avec une dernière petite histoire très différentes des autres, j'espère que cela vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review!

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

><p><span>Faire un cache-cache avec Zoro, en profiter pour mâter Mihawk<span>

- A GAUCHE, J'AI DIT A GAUCHE PUTAIN ! La partie dure depuis environ deux heures et le fait que Zoro se perde partout dans le château de Mihawk ne vous fait plus du tout rire, votre dos commence légèrement à vous faire mal ainsi positionné mais, en mauvaise perdante que vous êtes, vous refusez d'abandonner. C'est pourquoi vous avez donc décidez de donner quelques indications au bonhomme vert qui ne semble toujours pas comprendre que vous êtes cachée dans l'armoire de la chambre du plus grand épéiste au monde. Vous entendez des bruits de pas pressés se rapprocher de votre cachette mais continuer leur chemin sans vous apercevoir. Vous tentez de trouver une position un peu plus confortable jusqu'à ce que vous entendiez la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir dans un petit grincement. Vous vous rapprochez des portes et regardez à travers l'écartement et vous apercevez la silhouette musclé de Mihawk se rapprocher de son lit. Ce dernier s'assoit tranquillement et commence à ôter un à un c'est vêtements imbibés de sueur, signe d'un entrainement intensif. Bien évidement, vous vous faîtes le plus discrète possible et mâtez autant que possible. Quand Mihawk laisse tomber sa chemise au sol (dévoilant ainsi un torse parfait aussi blanc que la neige) vous manquez de faire une hémorragie nasal. Ce que vous avez oublié cependant, c'est que tout homme nu doit bien évidement se rhabiller, c'est donc d'un pas nonchalant que Mihawk se dirige vers l'armoire où vous êtes cachée. C'est donc avec un grand sourire gêné que Mihawk vous aperçoit, planqué entre deux caleçon et une chemise blanche. Zoro vient de gagner la partie étant donné que Mihawk vient de vous dénoncer.

Organiser une soirée fille avec Hina et Tashigi.

Après une semaine de vacance bien méritée et une bonne heure de pourparler avec les dirigeants de la marine, l'amiral Sengoku a accepté que vous rejoigniez à nouveau les rangs de la marine mais à condition de ne pas vous approcher des personnes haut gradés. Pour fêter cela, vous avez décidé d'organiser une petite soirée entre fille. C'est donc pour cela que vous vous retrouver à moitié ivre morte dans l'un des bars de la petite ville où vous vous trouvez, Hina et Tashigi à vos côté. L'alcool coule à flot et vous entamé une danse sensuelle avec le colonel Hina, elle aussi proche du coma éthylique au moment où une idée lumineuse atterri dans votre cerveau. Vous empognez Hina qui commençait déjà à se frotter à un marine quelconque et l'obligez à s'assoir près de Tashigi qui était restée tranquillement assise sur sa chaise à siroter un jus de pomme. Vous lui chuchotez quelque chose à l'oreille et alors que Hina commence légèrement à pouffer, vous voyez la seconde de Smoker recracher tout son jus de pomme, les yeux exorbités. Vous jubilez intérieurement et amenez tout ce petit monde vers la sortie. Au réveil, vous ne vous rappelez plus du tout de ce que vous avez fait, vous apercevez juste en vous baladant un mot écrit sur le mur en face du terrain d'entrainement : "Sengoku aime les bonbons nocturnes. " suivit d'un nombre incroyable de photo accroché sur le même mur montrant l'amiral en pleine dégustation. Vous passez devant le mur avec une fausse mine outrée jusqu'au moment où vous voyez la signature. Votre signature.

Faire un pari sur Eustass Captain Kidd. 

Vous êtes tranquillement assise dans la chaise de votre coiffeuse, un magazine de potin dans les mains quand vous apercevez Jewelry Bonney entrer dans le salon de coiffure. Immédiatement la pirate vous rejoint et vous entamez une longue discussion au sujet des pirates et marine que vous trouvez les plus sexy. Bien évidement, le chirurgien de la mort arrive en tête et sans comprendre pourquoi, vous en venez à parler de Eustass Kidd. C'et alors que Bonney vous lance un regard complice et vous lance un défi : "Cap ou pas cap d'aller raser les cheveux à Kidd? " Comme dit précédemment, vous n'aimez pas perdre, c'est donc sans réfléchir au conséquences que vous acceptez. Le soir même, vous vous retrouvez sur le navire du Captain, essayant d'être la plus discrète possible. Au détour d'un couloir, vous apercevez enfin la chambre du capitaine et vous vous y faufilez sans un bruit. Une fois à l'intérieur, vous allumez une petite bougie et vous rapprochez du corps endormis du pirate. Comme par hasard, il dort tout nu. Vous baissez doucement la tête afin d'essayer de voir sous les draps mais vous vous reculez vivement quand vous entendez Kidd se retourner en dormant, vous laissant apercevoir un fin filet de bave sortir de sa bouche. Après une mine dégoutée, vous empoignez vos ciseaux et commencez à couper les mèches rouges unes à unes priant pour qu'il ne se réveille pas. Au bout de cinq minutes, vous vous préparez à couper la dernière mèche quand vous sentez une main agripper votre poignet. Dans un élan de panique, vous partez en piquant le sprint de votre vie. Le lendemain, vous déposez fièrement un sac remplit de mèches rouges sur la table en face de votre ami Bonney, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. La pirate vous montre le journal du jour où Kid promet des représailles. Vous êtes dans la merde.

Jouer au docteur avec Trafalgar Law

Il a accepté. Vous ne savez ni comment ni pourquoi mais il a accepté. Bien évidement, vous vous en fichez si à un moment les rôles devront êtres inversés mais grâce à votre sourire mignon et votre poitrine, Trafalgar Law a accepté de jouer avec vous au docteur. Vous vous rapprochez donc de lui et commencez à lui enlever son sweat, regardant au passage son torse musclé et tatoué. Vous vous emparez d'un stéthoscope et le posez sur le torse parfait du chirurgien. Ce petit jeu continu ainsi pendant de longues minutes où vous ne vous gênez pas pour toucher le pirate qui garde constamment son sourire sadique. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, Law se retourner d'un coup et lance de sa voix profonde : -Room. Vous saviez que c'était suicidaire mais vous êtes à présent la seule femme au monde qui peut se vanter d'avoir joué au docteur avec Trafalgar Law.

Déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de Barbe Blanche et Ace

"Je ne mourrai jamais."

Vous marchez à travers les brindilles d'herbes d'un pas lent mais régulier. Vous tenez dans vos mains un bouquet de roses blanches, vous savez qu'ils les adoraient. Vous sentez le vent qui caresse votre visage et la douce odeur des fleurs éparpillées partout dans la prairie qui vient chatouiller votre nez. Le soleil vous réchauffe la peau et votre petite robe blanche danse tranquillement au rythme du vent. Vous arrivez enfin devant les immenses tombes et vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de retenir une larme. Vous vous asseyez tranquillement dans l'herbe et restez ainsi quelques instants à contempler les alentours. Les oiseaux chantent doucement et quelques feuilles tombent avec douceur des branches d'arbres. Vous prenez votre bouquet et disposez plusieurs fleurs sur les deux tombes, fixant à chaque fois le nom de ses deux pirates légendaire. vous étiez la "fille" d'un des deux, avec l'autre vous étiez très proche. Vous déposez sur la tombe de l'ancien commandant de la seconde flotte un cadeau. Vous savez qu'il l'aurait adoré. Vous repartez après quelques instants et quittez cette endroit magique.

Barbe blanche disait: "Tout le monde a sa propre durée de vie." mais les légendes ne meurent jamais.

* * *

><p>Il paraît que si tu appuies sur le bouton Review, tu partiras en vacance à la mer avec Marco et Ace ! Sisi!<p> 


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien! Je vous propose aujourd'hui un tout nouveau chapitre ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés et qui laisseront une review! Vous aime fort !

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient! 

* * *

><p><span>Faire peur à Satchi et Penguin<span>

Satchi et Penguin étaient une fois de plus assit tranquillement devant le tableau de contrôle du sous-marin. Vous n'avez pas put résister aux charmes du chirurgien, c'est pourquoi vous vous retrouvez, une nouvelle fois, dans un autre équipage. Cependant, l'équipage n'est pas aussi marrant que vous l'aviez imaginé. Les traversées sous l'eau sont longues, ennuyeuse et silencieuse. Vous avez donc décidé de faire une petite blague à vos deux acolytes. Vous sortez de votre cabine à pas de félin et vous volez/empruntez une combinaison de plongée appartenant normalement à Satchi. Ce dernier n'étant pas vraiment épais, la combinaison vous va à ravir. Après vous avoir examiné sous toutes les coutures et une fois votre petit défilé personnel entamé, vous vous emparez du matériel de plonger nécessaire et vous vous préparez correctement, ce ne serait pas le moment idéal pour mourir… Vous vous dirigez tranquillement vers le fond du sous-marin tout en faisant attention de ne croiser aucun de vos camarades sur votre chemin. Une fois arrivé devant la petite trappe, vous l'ouvrez et vous vous engouffrez dans l'océan. Vous nagez tranquillement entre les poissons, manquant de vous faire manger par un roi des mers et vous vous dirigez tranquillement vers ce que vous savez être la salle des commandes. Les deux comparses, qui étaient tranquillement en train de regarder un magasine des plus suspect ne s'attendant pas à vous voir, tombent de leur chaise et, malencontreusement, appuient sur le gros bouton rouge. Une alarme se déclenche donc dans tout le navire et c'est avec une rage non dissimulée que le capitaine arrive et vous voit, dehors, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Cependant, vous savez que les humeurs du capitaine sont plutôt… instables et c'est avec une pointe de peur que vous voyez le sourire sadique du brun s'agrandir. Vous vous précipitez donc vers la trappe de sortie que vous découvrez fermée à double tour. Vous êtes coincé dehors, vous allez devoir les suivre à la nage.

Se déguiser en ananas et hanter Marco la nuit

Aujourd'hui est un jour de fête (une fois de plus). C'est l'anniversaire de votre « Père » et, tradition oblige, une immense fête est organisée sur le Moby Dick en l'honneur de cet incroyable capitaine. Le saké coule à flot et la viande est exposée comme un trophée et c'est avec une joie non dissimulée que vous décidez de suivre le mouvement et de boire sans modération. Ce qui devait arriver arriva bien vite mais heureusement pour le reste de l'équipage, vous avez l'alcool plutôt joyeux. C'est donc sans grande surprise que le reste de l'équipage vous retrouve, le décolleté très présent, aux bras d'un certain capitaine de la première division qui ne semble pas très apprécier le fait que vous le draguiez outrageusement devant ses « frères ». Il vous demande donc de vous éloigner et c'est avec grande hâte que celui-ci repart dans sa cabine afin de profiter du peu de la nuit qu'il reste. En grande gamine que vous êtes, vous n'avez pas appréciez de vous prendre un si vilain râteau et les moqueries d'un certain Ace aux poings ardents commencent vraiment à vous taper sur les nerfs, vous vous rendez donc, énervé, vers la cuisine. Il n'aura suffit que de quelques instants pour trouver le fruit de votre farce et dans la seconde qui suit, vous vous retrouvez avec un drap le long du corps et un masque d'ananas coupé négligemment sur le visage. Une fois sortie, comme par hasard, vous croisez le narcoleptique qui, à cause de votre déguisement, à décidé de vous surnommé : Reine des ananas. Pas mal… Vous vous rendez dans la cabine du phoenix et alors que le calme règne dans la cabine complètement noire, vous apercevez, endormi dans son lit tel un bébé, votre cible. Ce dernier semble sentir une présence étrangère dans sa chambre et alors qu'il allume la lumière en proférant des injures, vous commencez à émettre des sons qu'aucun humain normalement constitué ne serait capable de produire, tout en ondulant en rythme des bras. Le blond reste comme un imbécile à vous fixer, la bouche grande ouverte. Il faut admettre qu'il est bien rare de voir un fantôme à tête d'ananas chanter dans une langue mystique tout en dansant. Au bout de quelques secondes, Marco semble avoir comprit la supercherie et c'est suivit d'une vague de flamme bleutée que vous sortez/fuyez de la chambre.

Chanter yellow submarine

Vous n'avez pas put résister une fois de plus aux charmes du brun ténébreux répondant au nom de Trafalgar Law et vous avez décidé une fois de plus de rejoindre son équipage mais cette fois-ci avec un but bien précis en tête. Suite à l'un de vos nombreux rêves pour le moins… étrange, vous commencez à vouer un culte au torse si parfaitement musclé et tatoué du Rookie. Vous avez donc décidé de passer, une fois de plus, en mode perverse.

Vous y avez pensé toute la soirée et la seule solution que vous avez trouvée est de vous introduire dans son bain. Sachez que Monsieur Trafalgar est un homme extrêmement pointilleux. Alors quand il est vingt heures, c'est l'heure de manger. Et quand il est vingt et une heures, c'est leur de prendre le bain. Une fois votre repas terminé, vous vous introduisez donc dans la salle d'eau aussi silencieuse qu'un chaton trop mignon et commencez à enlever vos vêtements. Evidemment vous avez gardé un maillot, le capitaine n'a pas à voir votre corps de rêve. Vous planquez tous vos habits dans un endroit stratégique et plongez délicatement dans le bain bouillant. Une fois que vous entendez les pas du brun sexy se rapprocher, vous arrêtez de jouer avec votre sous-marin jaune en plastique et plongez la tête dans l'eau. Au bout de quelques secondes, vous sentez un corps s'introduire dans le bain. C'est à ce moment là que vous vous rendez compte à quel point c'est une mauvaise idée. En effet, vous ne pouvez pas voir sous l'eau. Même si vous y ressemblez, vous n'êtes pas un poisson. Et deuxièmement, vous ne savez pas tenir en apnée plus de trente seconde. C'est donc devant le visage plus qu'énervé de Law que vous remontez à la surface. La tension est à son comble et à fin de ne pas finir sur une table d'opération en plusieurs morceaux, vous commencez à jouer avec votre sous-marin jaune en plastique tout en chantant comme une paillarde :

« We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine … »

Trafalgar Law ne semble pas avoir apprécié la blague étant donné que vous vous retrouvez seule sur une île déserte.

Remplacer les cartes de Basil Hawkins par des cartes Pokémon

_ Dame de cœur ! Je gagne !

_ On ne joue pas aux cartes ! Je te prédis ton avenir. Il semblerait que la mort soit souvent à tes côtés … S'exclama Basil Hawkins d'une voix calme.

_ J'me disais bine aussi que tu savais pas jouer…

Vous avez rencontré quelques jours auparavant le capitaine Rookie et avez décidé de rejoindre son équipage. Cependant, à cause de votre capacité à attirer les embrouilles partout et celle de faire chier les gens, disons le clairement, le capitaine vous a tout de suite refusé. Mais en signe de dédommagement, celui-ci a bien voulu lire votre avenir. Une fois la séance terminée et des centaines d'annonces de mort prochaines qui ne vous effrayent absolument pas, vous vous levez tranquillement et après une brève accolade avec le pirate, vous partez de son navire, les poches remplies. Quelques jours plus tard vous recevez le journal tranquillement installé dans votre chaise longue le long de la piscine et c'est avec plaisir que vous recevez des nouvelles du pirate qui ne semble pas avoir apprécier votre petite blague.

« Quelques jours seulement après son départ de l'île des hommes-poissons, l'équipage de Basil Hawkins semblerait avoir eu affaire à une très mauvaise blague, du moins le capitaine. Ce dernier, ayant mangé un fruit du démon, pratique son art autour de la manipulation de cartes permettant de voir l'avenir. Un atout majeure cependant, il semblerait qu'une jeune femme aie dérobée le paquet de carte suite à sa visite et les aient remplacées par des cartes du jeu Pokémon. Il semblerait que se soit la même pirate que celle qui a, quelques semaines auparavant, dérobée la chèvre de l'amiral en chef Sengoku. Le capitaine c'est donc retrouvé en mauvaise posture mais, grâce aux pouvoirs de son équipage, le navire flotte toujours dans les mers du nouveau monde. Des représailles de la part du capitaine ne sont pas à exclure. »

Vous repliez tranquillement le journal que buvez une gorgée de votre boisson alcoolisée et déclarez très fièrement :

« Crédibilité : Zéro ! »

Utiliser Shanks comme support pour un gâteau à la fraise

_ Tu sais que tes cheveux me font rêver …

Vous n'avez pas put résister. C'était plus fort que vous, vous avez craqué. Vous voilà donc allongé sur le torse de l'empereur Shanks le Roux, une bombe de crème chantilly à la main et plusieurs pots de fraises à vos côtés. Vous avez agit dans la nuit, furtivement, tel un ninja. Ses cheveux vous obsédaient. Vous en rêviez depuis longtemps et contrairement à ce que vous avez pensé, Shanks n'est pas en colère, bien au contraire ! Vous avez donc décidé de recouvrir entièrement le torse si parfait du roux d'un fin filet de chantilly où vous trempez une énième fraise.

Le capitaine semble plutôt ravi de se faire réveiller ainsi et alors qu'il décide de faire de vous son prochain quatre heures, vous relever la tête vers lui et lancez doucement :

« J'ai l'impression de manger un gâteau à la fraise. »

* * *

><p>Les pirates, y en a assez, la prochaine fois, vous allez du côté des marines !<p>

Tu vois le bouton Review ? Si tu cliques dessus, toi aussi tu pourras savourer un Shanks-Fraise-Chantilly


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à tous! et merci beaucouuuuup pour toutes ces reviews! hiiiii, je vous aime! Aujourd'hui, comme promis un chapitre un peu "Spécial Marine" mais c'est surtout Akainu qui va s'en prendre pleins la figure... N'hésitez pas à mettre une review!

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient!

* * *

><p><span>Enfermer Akainu dans un placard et en faire une attraction<span>

Vous déambulez tranquillement dans les couloirs blancs de la marine quand au détour d'un couloir, une idée lumineuse vient vous frapper. I peine quelques heures vous étiez en ville en train de baver devant une robe longue bien trop chère pour votre maigre salaire, vous avez donc décidé de vous faire un peu d'argent sur le dos des autres. Vous n'avez jamais réellement porté l'amiral dans votre coeur et vous avez décidé de bien lui faire comprendre. Vous vous rendez discrètement dans les tréfonds du bâtiment et alors que le garde vous regarde du coin de l'oeil, votre poing vient s'écraser contre le bouton rouge "NE PAS TOUCHER" si tentant, créant ainsi un énorme capharnaüm. Alors que l'alarme générale retentit dans tout le bâtiment et qu'une trombe d'eau sort du plafond, vous entendez les pas enragés de l'amiral se rapprocher avec fureur de votre position. Vous vous cachez furtivement derrière un poteau et alors que l'amiral engeule le garde, vous frapper l'homme derrière la nuque. Celui-ci, par le plus grand des hasards, n'a rien vu venir et sombre lentement dans un profond sommeil forcé.

[Quelques minutes plus tard]

-IL EST LA, IL EST BEAU, IL FAIT DODO! VENEZ ADMIRER L'AMIRAL AKAINU! 100 BERRYS LA VISITE, 500 BERRYS LA PHOTO !

Bousiller le mariage de Tashigi et Smoker.

Alors que vous êtes en train de faire du pied à l'amiral Borsalino afin de finir la soirée avec lui, une douce mélodie retentit. Vous courrez rejoindre votre place près de l'hôtel sous le regard noir du futur marié et enlevez à la dernière seconde les restes de votre gâteau au coin de votre bouche. Les portes s'ouvrent en grand sur une jeune femme sublime, habillée d'une longue robe blanche, un voile lui cachant le visage, ses hauts talons (tout de même moins haut que les vôtres) la font légèrement chanceler. Tandis que la jeune femme, accompagnée de son père, rejoins l'hôtel sous l'oeil bienveillant et amoureux du vice-amiral Smoker, vous entendez au loin les bruits de mastications du vice-amiral Garp. Alors que vous restez plongé de longues minutes dans une contemplation des beignets à la limite du psychotique, une voix vous interpelle. Vous reprenez contenance et vous vous rendez compte que tous les regards son sur vous. Smoker vous lance un regard noir comme à son habitude et alors que le prêtre se racle la gorge, celui-ci vous demande d'une voix mielleuse:

- Les alliances s'il vous plaît, mademoiselle.

Alors qu'un éclair de génie vosu ramène sur terre, vous sentez le regard lourd de sens de Tashigi sur vous. Vous commencez à tamponner frénétiquement vos poches et alors que vous mettez votre main dans la poche intérieur de votre veste, vous sentez vos doigts passer à travers le tissu, signe qu'il y a un trou. Vous relevez doucement la tête en direction de la marié et sortez un faible:

-Et merde.

Demander à Tsuru de laver votre linge.

Ce n'est pas possible. cela ne peut pas vous arriver à vous! Vous empoignez votre chemise blanche à dentelle et foncez à travers le bâtiment à la recherche de Mamie Tsuru. Vous ouvrez les portes une à une, surprenant un jeune homme en pleins exercice, le torse en sueur ... mais vous continuez votre folle course tout en notant dans un coin de votre tête le numéro de la chambre. Vous avez ouvert toutes les portes sauf une. Evidemment la pire. Vous le soupçonniez mais vous ne vouliez pas y croire. Pourtant, il semblerait que Mamie Tsuru soit bien en pleine réunion avec les autres vices-amiraux. Vous hésitez un instant mais quand votre regard se pose sur cette tâche de sauce tomate sur votre si belle chemise, vous décidez d'entrer, oubliant le fait que vous êtes en soutient-gorge.

Un froid s'installe alors que vous pénétrez avec assurance dans la salle, vous dirigeant sans porter un regard aux autres vers Mamie Tsuru et alors que vous alliez prendre la parole afin que mamie Tsuru répare ce tragique accident, vous vous faîtes couper par un certains Sengoku.

- Est ce que l'on pourrait savoir pourquoi vous perturbez une réunion de la plus haute importance en soutient-gorge mademoiselle?

Vous regardez Mamie Tsuru d'un air implorant et déclarez à voix haute, scotchant les hauts gradés présent:

- J'ai besoin que Mamie Tsuru utilise son fruit du démon pour laver ma chemise.

Un fruit du démon quand même vachement utile...

Déclarer que vous étiez pour Aokiji.

Une énième engeulade avec l'amiral en chef Akainu a éclatée. Celui-ci prétend que vous ne travaillez pas assez et soupçonne que vous ayez eu plusieurs rapports sexuels avec des hauts gradés. Outré, vous lui avez balancé toute votre vocabulaire de gros mots. Bien évidement, l'amiral n'a pas apprécié et a répliqué.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une tire au flanc incapable de se concentrer plus de deux secondes sur quelques choses!

- C'est votre sale tête qui me déconcentre !

-Ma sale tête va vous envoyer croupir à Impel Down si vous continuez !

-Et bien allez y! Comme ça je me taperai tous les prisonniers et je les liguerais encore plus contre vous!

- Dites encore un mot en vous nettoierez des toilettes jusqu'à la fin de votre misérable existence!

- Parfait, comme ça j'aurais plus à supporter un gars comme vous qui se vexe dès la première remarque, c'est pas ma faute si monsieur est impuissant sexuellement parlant!

-BORSALINO! viens chercher cette gamine et enfermes là à Impel Down immédiatement.

Alors que l'amiral tout jaune se rapproche de vous tranquillement, vous lâchez la phrase qui mit un terme à votre tumultueuse existence:

- T'façon je m'en fous, j'étais pour Aokiji!

Vos cendres sont maintenant éparpillés un peu partout dans le nouveau monde.

Voler le nez de Baggy 

La journée est une fois de plus ensoleillée et alors que vous sirotez tranquillement votre jus d'orange sur le sable fin le long de la plage, une explosion retentit en ville. Vous vous levez précipitamment et alors que vous vous rendez à la source du problème, vous apercevez au loin une étrange forme humain. Du moins cela devrait l'être. Un homme costumé hurle après l'un de ses camarade, surement l'auteur de l'explosion, et alors que le reste des villageois se précipitent hors du champs de bataille, vous avancez avec grâce, telle un mignon petit chaton, vers les deux pirates, évidemment votre décolleté est outrageant. Alors que vous avancez à pas de fauve vers le clown, vous apercevez un fin filet de sang couler de son gros nez rouge... Intéressant ... Une fois arrivé sur place et alors que les pirates vous demandent ce que vous voulez, le regard rivé sur votre magnifique plastique, vous empoignez le gros nez rouge et partez en courant comme une hystérique. Vous voyez au loin le clown cloué sur place qui ne semble pas avoir comprit ce qui se passait. Tant mieux, il parait que les nez de clown sa porte bonheur !

* * *

><p>Tu vois le bouton "Review" Si tu clique dessus, tu pourras exploser la face d'Akainu et en profiter pour passer la nuit avec Borsalino !Sisi...<p> 


	6. Chapitre 6

Merci à tous pour vos review ! Désolé je ne pouvais pas vous répondre la dernière fois mais j'essaierai de vous répondre cette fois-ci, du moins si ma connexion internet le veut bien… Bref, moins de blabla, plus d'actions, je vous laisse savourer !

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note : plus que quelques reviews et je passerai le cap des 100 ! Pour cette occasion, la personne qui mettra la centième review aura le droit de me demander un OS avec le couple de son choix qui sera ajouté dans les plus brefs délais à : « Les contes du One Piece », faites votre demande par review (anonymes) ou MP moi !<strong>

* * *

><p>Bonne lecture !<p>

Jouer à la coiffeuse avec ….

Vous déposez tranquillement l'homme ,qui semble avoir un peu forcé sur l'alcool, sur une confortable chaise rose, devant un miroir reflétant les traits tirés du pirate ainsi que son sourire niai dès que vous le touchez. Pas besoin de lui demander de réciter l'alphabet à l'envers, vous savez déjà que Killer est complètement déchiré. Vous en profitez donc pour vous distraire une heure ou deux, le blondinet n'ayant pas était difficile à convaincre (à condition que le grand méchant Kidd ne soit au courant de rien bien sûr …). Vous vous emparez donc d'une magnifique brosse à cheveux rose bonbons et la laissez tranquillement courir sur la longue chevelure du pirate qui est à la limite de ronronner de plaisir. Une fois l'éclatante chevelure blonde domptée et démêlée, vous empoignez les bigoudis que vous fourrez allègrement dans la tignasse dorée. Vous appliquez un peu de laque (bizarrement le stock de Kidd en était pleins, sûrement utilisés pour se battre non …. ?) et fixez la coiffure pour un rendu parfait. Le temps que les bigoudis travaillent vous offrez un autre verre à votre victime pendant que vous feuilletez le magazine à potins de la semaine. Après une longue attente, vous délivrez enfin le pirate et laissez vos doigts vagabonder sur les magnifiques nouvelles boucles blondes avant de repasser un coup de laque. Vous prenez quelques mèches tombant sur le visage du pirate et les noués grâce à un élastique, rose évidemment. Une fois la coiffure finie vous vous approchez du visage du pirate et en une seconde chrono, vous immortalisez votre œuvre grâce à un selfie parfait. Bizarrement, la même photo se retrouve le lendemain matin en première page du journal … quel hasard !

Si si, même les pirates se sont mis au selfie.

Se déguiser en femelle ours, en profiter pour faire chier Trafalgar Law.

Vous avez du perdre trois kilos pour rentrer dans le déguisement mais le jeu en valait la chandelle, vous êtes maintenant méconnaissable, dans un parfait costume de femelle ours. Par un moyen que vous seule connaissez, vous avez réussi à trouver la position des Heart Pirates et vous voilà donc en pleins milieu de la forêt, déguisé en ours à attendre patiemment un certains Trafalgar Law mais surtout, Bepo. Après quelques heures que vous avez passez à courir après les papillons et faire des châteaux de sable (pas très crédible pour un ours), vous voyez au loin la silhouette imposante du sous-marin jaune. (Il avait émergé hein, même déguisé en ours vous ne pouvez pas voir sous l'eau ! Est-ce que les ours peuvent voir sous l'eau… peut-être les ours polaires…).

« -Capitaine, vous pensez qu'il y aura des ours femelles sur cette île ? Demanda une fois de plus l'ours avec une pointe de joie.

- Je ne sais pas Bepo… Répondit platement Law alors qu'il continuait sa lecture intensive de « Comment devenir le maître du monde sans que personne ne le sache et en choppant un maximum de nana ».

- Y a pas d'ours femelle Bepo ! Répondit énervé Penguin.

T'en foutrait des « y a pas d'ours femelle ». Je suis pas un pot de fleur moi !

-Désolé...

C'est maintenant ou jamais. Vous vous mettez à quatre patte et sortez le plus dignement possible de la forêt en faisant briller vos poils aux soleil. L'ours de l'équipage vous a tout de suite remarqué et tandis que Penguin et Satchi restent sans voix, vous voyez un ours blanc courir vers vous. Le capitaine en fait tomber son libre et Bepo vous prend dans ses bras.

- C'est moi sa préférée maintenant Law ! »

Dormir clandestinement avec Eustass Kidd.

Kidd est un homme fort, Kidd est u homme riche, et bien sur, Kidd est un homme parfaitement foutu. Il a donc été une cible de choix pour vous, et vous n'avez pas hésité une seule seconde… qui aurai hésité ? C'est pour cela que vous vous retrouvez, au beau milieu de la nuit, à traverser le navire des Kidd's Pirates à la recherche de votre rouquin favoris. Pas besoin d'être devin pour trouver la chambre, c'est celle au bout du couloir (il ne faudrait pas surchauffer le cerveau du futur roi des pirates ( ?) avec des changement de couloirs, des escaliers à prendre etc …). Vous poussez délicatement la porte en évitant que les rayons de la lune, pleine cette nuit-là, ne vienne réveiller le parfait pirate. Vous vous glissez subtilement dans la chambre et alors que vous entendez les ronflements d'animaux du Captain, vous osez essayer de regarder dans quels habits c'est endormit le roux. Vous vous approchez furtivement en baissez doucement le drap blanc le long du torse nus de Eusstass. Dormir en caleçon, c'est bien, dormir nu, c'est mieux. Et Kidd semble avoir tout compris. Alors que vous gloussez en silence et que vous vous contorsionnez afin de passer sous les draps sans que l'homme ne se réveil, vous sentez deux yeux braqués sur vous. Merde.

« - Je peux savoir qui t'es, et ce que tu fous sur mon navire ?

Vous êtes condamnés, vous le savez, alors autant être franche :

- J'avais une petite envie de dormir avec un gars sexy … »

Un grand sourire laissant apparaître les dents blanches du pirate apparaît sur son visage encore endormis et avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre geste, voilà qu'un puissant bras vous plaque contre le matelas et qu'un torse se colle contre le votre.

« -Heureuse comme ça ? Fit le pirate avant un petit rire carnassier, lorgnant sur votre poitrine que vous n'avez pas prit la peine de cacher.

- Parfait ! »

Se teindre les cheveux en rouge, aller voir Shanks et lui dire que vous êtes sa fille.

Vous vous baladez tranquillement dans votre supermarché préféré, balançant tous les pots de glace au chocolat dans votre sac quand votre regard est attiré par une magnifique boîte rouge, avec une jolie jeune femme avec un sourire aussi faux que les seins de l'impératrice pirate et une flamboyante chevelure rouge feux flottant fièrement au vent.

[…]

Après un passage obligé et plus que compliqué où vous avez du abandonner votre magnifique manucure, vous voilà enfin prête, les cheveux rouges sang. Bizarrement les votre ne flottent pas au vent et vous n'avez pas la même poitrine que l'impératrice…

Par le même procédé magique et mystérieux (qui m'arrange bien, moi, auteur …) vous vous retrouvez devant le bateau imposant de Shanks le Roux. Bien évidemment, Benn Beckman vous a repéré et les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévus… Vous voilà donc avec un fusil sur la tempe et un Roux avec un sourire idiot devant vous, ou plutôt devant votre poitrine que vous n'avez toujours pas couverte.

« - Qui es-tu ? Demanda froidement le second de l'empereur.

- Je suis la fille de Shanks …

Il se passa quelque chose que vous ne pensiez pas du coup que cela pourrait arriver, vous voyez l'ancien propriétaire du chapeau de paille réfléchir intensément.

-Mais c'est qui ta mère ? Demanda gentiment le roux après quelques minutes de réflexion. Catherine, Claire, Samantha, Elise, Marion , Manon, Eloïse, Chloé, Joséphine…

Benn Beckman voit bien que vous êtes déboussolé et, naturellement, pense que vous avez menti depuis le début.

- Réponds ou tu finiras avec les poissons. Fit sèchement le pirate aux cheveux maintenant gris.

- Claire ! Ma mère était Claire !

-A oui Claire ! Je me souviens, d'elle, une femme magnifique, viens boire un verre avec nous ! Répondit l'empereur avec enthousiasme.

Cool, vous êtes maintenant la fille de Shanks le Roux !

Faire baver tous les hommes de la marine.

Le soleil tape de plus en plus fort sur la base de la marine ce qui gêne les soldats pour l'entraînement mais qui fait bien votre affaire. Bien sûr, un magnifique bikini noir dort bien au chaud dans votre armoire et vous pensez qu'il serait temps de le réveiller. Vous enduisez votre corps d'une fine couche de crème solaire, qui bien évidemment, fait briller votre peau. Vous posez des lunettes sur votre nez, attachez vos cheveux en un chignon mal foutu et chaussez vos talons 12 cm. Vous déambulez avec un grand sourire dans les couloirs de Marineford sous les regards choqués mais appréciateurs de certains marines. Une fois arrivé à destination, vous vous plantez en plein milieu de la piste d'entraînement, pile face au soleil et dépliez votre serviette avec un calme olympien. Vous voyez plusieurs soldats se rentrer dedans alors que leurs regards sons rivés sur vous et votre corps parfait. Vous voyez au loin un tas de lave se rapprocher de vous, les sourcils froncés.

« - On peut savoir ce que vous faîtes soldat ? Demanda hargneusement l'amiral.

Vous le regardez comme-ci le marine n'était qu'un débile profond et lâchez tout naturellement :

-ba ça se voit pas je bronze !

Alors que l'amiral vous ordonne de vous rhabiller, vous entendez les cris de protestions qui assurent à l'amiral que eux, ça ne les dérange pas.

Vous regardez Akainu droit dans les yeux avec un sourire satisfait.

Akainu : Zéro, Vous : Un !

* * *

><p>N'oubliez pas le OS offert au centième revieweur ! ( si vous zappé l'info c'est expliqué dans « Note » au début du chapitre ! )<p>

Tous ceux qui laisseront une review auront droit à une nuit gratuite avec l'homme de son choix ! Offert par l'auteur !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous ! Non, je ne suis pas morte ... J'admet que je n'ai pas posté depuis trèèèèès longtemps mais entre mon bac à la fin de l'année et pleins d'autres petites choses du genre, je suis surchargé de travail et je dois avouer que l'envie d'écrire sur One Piece c'est petit à petit évadée de moi ... Mais aujourd'hui je suis de retour ! Je vous remercie tous pour vos mignonnes petites reviews et m'excuse auprès de ceux à qui j'aurais oublié de répondre. Trêve de blabla, aujourd'hui je vous offre un chapitre spécial marine, parce que, au fond, on les aime quand même ces bougres !

Rien ne m'appartient et désolé d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, les vacances ne me réussissent décidément pas...

Se faire pote avec les prisonniers d'Impel Down

"Et là il me dit : "VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAAAAAS !"

Les personnes présentent restèrent bouche-bées, choquées par vos propos.

"Et qu'est ce que tu as répondu ?" Demanda un des prisonnier du fond du couloir.

Vous répondez fièrement :"Je lui ai fait un doigt d'honneur. Mais quand je me suis retourné pour m'enfuir je suis tombé sur une pierre"

Les prisonniers reprirent leur souffle à nouveau, attendant la fin de votre histoire palpitante.

"Et?" Demanda un autre, excité d'entendre la fin.

"Et ba du coup ils m'ont capturés."

Les prisonniers se lèvent d'un seul mouvement et commencent à vous applaudir tout en se prosternant devant vous. Vous vous inclinez devant eux, une main dans le dos en lançant des "merci, merci !" à travers tout le couloir en délire.

Un homme, énervé par tout le raffut que vous provoquez par vos récits pittoresques, s'approche de votre cellule et frappa violemment contre les barreaux afin de restaurer le silence.

"Taisez-vous !" Ordonna le haut gradé.

"Calme toi, Akaninounet ! C'est pas comme ça que tu vas te faire des amis"

Un silence s'empare de la prison, tous les regards sont fixés sur vous.

"Excusez moi mademoiselle ?" Demande Akainu légèrement mais alors vraiment très légèrement énervé.

"C'est pas grave chéri, on ne peut pas tous tout comprendre tout de suite, certains sont plus lents mais t'inquiètes pas, je t'aime quand même!"

Étrangement, depuis votre discussion, vous avez était enfermé dans une cellule à l'écart de tous les autres, au dernier étage. Tant pis, vous trouverez quand même le moyen de draguer l'un des soldats qui vous surveille.

S'improviser Père Noël, en moins bien évidemment 

"J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez été très vilain cette année amiral !"

D'un coup, les discussions et les éclats de rire s'arrêtent, tous vous regardent, y compris LUI. Sauf Aokiji. Aokiji rigole encore comme un âne.

Les hauts gradés vous observent, certains se disant que, quand même, c'était cool de vous avoir comme Lieutenant mais que vos chances de survie sont quand même très très faibles.

Bref, je crois qu'il faut tout vous raconter depuis le début. Rien de tout cela ne serrait arrivé s'ils n'avaient pas servit des père noël en chocolats à la cantine de la marine. A cet instant, un éclair de génie vous a frappé : Vous devez être le père noël de cette année. Bien évidemment, en gentille petite fille innocente que vous êtes, vous avez décidé de leur offrir des cadeaux bien pourris. La culotte rose à pois rouges ne semblent d'ailleurs pas avoir réussit à séduire Smoker. Tout le monde à eu droit à son cadeau. Même si certains n'ont pas aimé la plaisanterie (Coucou Smooooker !) certains, au contraires, semblent apprécier l'idée. Sauf un. Le dernier. Bien évidemment, il s'agit d'Akainu.

"Mes petits Lutins m'ont dit que tu avais été très très méchant cette année encore. Et que donc tu ne méritais pas de cadeaux." Continuez vous avec une voix mielleuse devant l'amiral qui a mit sa tête dans ses mains afin de se calmer.

"Mes bons vu que je suis gentil, j'ai décidé de quand même t'offrir un petit quelque chose !" Vous sortez alors de votre poche une magnifique boule à neige avec Aokiji dansant sur des patins sur la glace au milieu. Vous secouez votre boule et les flocons s'envolent tranquillement dans le jouet alors que le faux Aokiji commence à tourner sur lui même.

Vous sentez la chaleur de la pièce qui augmente et apercevez une boule de magma se diriger sur vous. Vous n'avez pas le temps de l'éviter que déjà vous vous vous retrouver à voler avec les oiseaux hors de la pièce.

Vous avez quand même déposé la boule à neige devant Akainu. Un cadeau, ça ne se refuse pas!

S'infiltrer dans les douches de la marines

Vous vous baladez gaiement dans les couloirs blancs de la marine quand, au détour d'un couloir, vous apercevez de la fumée sortir de l'une des portes. Emporté par votre élan d'héroïsme, vous défoncez la porte à coups d'épaules et foncez tête baissée dans la pièce afin de sauver les pauvres soldats du feu qui vient de se déclencher.

Alors que vous criez aux soldats de sortir le plus vite possible, vous vous arrêter.

Merde...

Vous regardez tout autour de vous et vous vous rendez compte que la pièce que vous pensiez en feu est en réalité la douche commune du dernier étage des hommes. Qui dit dernier étage dit : Étage des hauts gradés.

Alors que toute personne, en pleine possession de ses capacités intellectuelles se serraient barrés en courant, vous rester immobile devant les corps nus de vos collègues. De toute façon tout le monde le sait, l'intelligence n'a jamais été une de vos grandes qualités.

Alors que Aokiji sourit bêtement à votre vue (Tiens, serait-il intéressé ?) Smoker et Akainu se lient pour essayer de vous faire sortir de cette douche, leur serviette humide autour de leurs hanches. Vous en profitez, le nez en sang, pour mater bien tranquillement chacun des hommes présents. Alors que Aokiji vous fait un clin d'œil, Akainu vous pousse avec force hors de la pièce et hurle quelque chose comme : DANS 10 MINUTES DANS MON BUREAU LIEUTENANT.

Il était quand même plus sexy quand il vous a prit contre son torse humide pour vous mettre dehors que quand il vous a donné votre ordre d'exécution dans son costume ...

S'improviser infirmière sexuellement dangereuse

La guerre fait des ravages. Mais la guerre fait aussi des heureux! Hormis les soldats vainqueurs qui savourent leurs victoires, vous voyez en la guerre un parfait moyen de voir des abdos parfaitement dessinés. Vous enfilez donc une tenue d'infirmière que vous venez de piquer et que vous avez découpé à votre goût (pas besoin de vous faire de dessin j'imagine!) et vous vous approchez de votre démarche de tigresse vers la salle des soins. Alors que vous vous rincez l'oeil tranquillement devant ces muscles si bien dessinés, vous apercevez Smoker allongé sur un des lits en train de se reposer. Vous regardez à droite, à gauche. Personne. Vous vous approchez de lui et alors que vous commencez à enlever sa veste, une voie aiguë et insupportable vous interpelle.

"Mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît, faites tout votre possible pour le remettre sur pied !" Hurle Tashigi les larmes aux yeux. Celle-ci ne semble pas comprendre que Smoker n'a que quelques égratignures. Vous fermez les rideaux qui entourent le lit afin de ne plus être importuné par quelqu'un. Alors que vous posez délicatement le masque pour endormir sur la bouche du blanc afin qui celui-ci non plus ne vous dérange pas dans vos "Jeux", le fumeur ouvre les yeux. Vous restez donc pendant plusieurs secondes à vous fixer l'un et l'autre, comme deux abrutis.

Il semble avoir compris puisque quelques minutes plus tard vous vous retrouvez à votre tour sur un lit d'hôpital, à deux doigts de la mort.

Faire un concours de bisous ou Comment FAIRE foirer un concours de bisous

Vous aimez les bisous, c'est indéniables. Et vous aimez encore plus en faire aux hauts gradés de la marine. Ça aussi c'est indéniable. Alors vous avez décidé de lancer un jeu. Celui qui fera le plus de bisous. Bien évidemment, tout le monde n'apporte pas le même nombre de points. Par exemple un simple soldat apportera un point. Un Amiral apportera lui cinquante points. Alors que vous décidez de commencer lentement en embrassant tous les soldats qui sont sur votre chemin (pour leur plus grand plaisir) vous décidez de frapper fort. Vous savez que l'amiral Aokiji ne peut vous résister. Mais pour être sur de péter les scores, vous voulez embrasser un autre amiral. Kizaru étant en mission dans le nouveau monde, il ne reste plus que Akainu. Sengoku étant marié. Vous vous approchez donc, tel un félin, du bureau de l'amiral. Alors que vous tentiez de trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre que vous avez BESOIN de ce bisou pour gagner, vous apercevez la porte du bureau légèrement entrouverte. Vous fouinez donc, en bonne fouine que vous êtes. Ce que vos venez de voir vous pétrifie sur place. Votre bisou d'Akainu viens de vous être volé par Aokiji. Akainu est en train d'embrasser Aokiji. Akainu est en train d'embrasser Aokiji. Akainu est en train d'embrasser Aokiji. Akainu est en train d'embrasser Aokiji. Akainu est en train d'embrasser Aokiji...

Vous venez de tomber à terre, choquée avec seulement trente points.

.

.

Il parait que si tu appuies sur le petit bouton REVIEW, Trafalgar Law et Ace seront sous ton sapin pour noël !

Bon noël et bonne année mes p'tits Lous !


	8. Chapitre 8

Yo les haricots ! (Je sais pas vous mais moi je fais toujours la liaison...) Alors vous avez de la chance: je suis malade. Qui dit Gastro dit Toute une journée dans le lit à pouvoir écrire. Me voilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre assez ... Vous verrez ! Ca peut choquer les âmes sensibles quoi. Mais bon je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup d'âmes sensibles sur ce site vu tout ce que j'y lis...

Bref, merci pour toutes vos reviews qui 'mont faîtes chaud au coeur, vous êtes géniaux!

Merci à tous ceux qui mettront une review, mais surtout BONNE LECTURE !

Rien ne m'appartient.

(Pas eu le temps ni la foi de le corriger, désolé. Peut être un jour, dans un univers parrallèle ...)

Balancer toutes les histoires de cul dans le journal

"Qui n'a jamais reluqué le torse si parfait du vice-amiral Smoker ? Ne niez pas, on l'a toute fait! Mais mesdames, le cœur du marine solitaire est déjà prit. Et non pas par sa subordonnée incapable mais par un pirate! Oui Mesdames, un pirate! Celui-ci étant d'ailleurs le fils du roi des pirates GolD Roger, Ace aux poings ardents. Cependant, sachez que Smoker n'est pas le seul marine à faire des galipettes avec un pirate. Il en est de même pour Tashigi qui ne se gêne absolument pas pour coucher avec le second des Mugiwaras : Roronoa Zoro!

De plus, nous savons de source sur que le capitaine Corsaire Trafalgar Law entamerait une liaison avec Eustass Kidd. Ces derniers se voient environs une fois par mois et, croyez moi, ils ne parlent pas de piraterie.

Il en va de même pour l'empereur des mers Shanks le Roux qui serait suspecter d'avoir une liaison avec son second Ben Beckman depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

Vus savez donc comment faire si vous souhaiter recevoir les "faveurs" des pirates. En ce moment, il fait bon vivre d'être le second d'un équipage!

Nous vous remercions pour votre lecture, et espérons que cet article aura su rassasier votre appétit. Nous vous donnons rendez-vous le semaine prochaine pour d'autres nouvelles!"

Faire de Trafalgar Law votre Valentin

Ses cheveux bruns sous son bonnets sont tout simplement ensorcelant. Son regard noir qui vous épis à chacun de vos gestes vous donnes l'impression qu'il pourrait vous sauter dessus et vous attacher au lit pour que vous deveniez son esclaves (ce dont vous ne vous plaindriez pas...). Trafalgar Law a le don de vous posséder, de vous ensorcelez, vous qui manipulez normalement les hommes à la perfection êtes devenue sa marionnette. Vous avez donc décidez de vous venger. Mais d'une vengeance douce et sucrée. Et quoi de plus doux t sucré que la saint Valentin ? Fête que déteste bien évidemment le capitaine. Vous le savez. Ces pourquoi vous avez décidez de vous rendre en ville pour achetez le nécessaire pour votre Valentin. ...

[...]

Vous ne toquez pas, comme d'habitude, et entrez dans la chambre du capitaine, un grand sourire aux lèvres, votre cadeau entre les mains. Le pirate se retourne sur sa chaise, prêt à vous découper pour être rentré dans sa chambre sans autorisation une énième fois. Vous lui mettez alors sous le nez son cadeau et attendez, toujours avec un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'il l'ouvre. L'homme se saisit du cadeau avec précautions et l'ouvre délicatement.

... Petit moment de flottement.

Les images de Eustass Kidd endormit, le corps complètement travesti d'un tut rose et d'une perruque de bouclettes assorties tombent alors de la boîte en carton.

Trafalgar Law vient de vous demandez de l'épouser.

Faire des paris complètement stupides (à votre niveau quoi)

- Je parie que t'arrives pas à boire une bouteille de saké cul sec !

Les paris beaucoup trop faciles de Curiel commencent à vous ennuyer. Ce n'est pas votre niveau, vous vous jouez dans la catégorie des grands. Et ça, Thatch semble l'avoir comprit.

Il se penche donc à votre oreille pour que vous soyez la seule à entendre. Un sourire machiavélique apparaît sur votre visage alors que vous vous levez en empoignant un carnet avec un crayon.

[...]

Vous y avez passé la journée, mais vous n'avez pas faillit à votre mission ! Le tableau est maintenant complet mis à part un dernier nom, celui de Ace. Il est tard, vous en déduisez donc que le jeune pirate est dans sa cabine, entrain de dormir comme un bébé. Vous vous déplacez furtivement vers le couloir des commandants et, tel un ninja, entrez sans un bruit dans la chambre de l'allumette. Comme prévu, celui-ci dort. Vous vous approchez tout doucement de lui, une bougie à la main afin de voir dans le noir. Vous vous asseyez sur le rebord du lit et faites glisser délicatement la couverture le long du corps de Portgas. Le commandant bouge légèrement mais dort toujours à point fermé. Vous continuez cotre manège jusqu'à atteindre la partie intime du pirate. Par chance, celui ci dort nu, cela sera donc plus facile. Vous regardez le membre du pirate endormit, placez une règle à côté de lui et prenez la mesure de son membre. Vous griffonnez un nombre dans votre tableau et repartez, toujours comme un ninja.

Le lendemain matin, vous arrivez dans la cuisine, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres et vous dirigez vers le mur de la honte. Thatch, qui vous a vu arriver vous fait un rapide clin d'oeil tout en apportant sa choppe de bière à ses lèvres, déjà près à exploser de rire. Vous affichez avec fierté votre tableau au mur.

Vous avez retranscris chacune des mensurations des commandants de l'équipage, annotant quelques commentaires pour certains.

Marco aura droit au "Un peu comme un cheval" tandis que Ace devra se contenter d'un "Ridiculement petit".

Implanter des fantasmes salaces dans l'esprit d'un ananas

-Regardes moi ce torse musclé, et ses fesses parfaitement moulés dans son jean...

Le commandant en chef Marco vient de recracher son verre de jus d'ananas à l'entente de vos propos. Ce dernier est d'ailleurs devenu rouge pivoine après s'être retourné vers "Le type au torse musclé et aux fesses parfaites" qu'est Ace aux poings ardents. Le jeune pirate est d'ailleurs le sujet de vos fantasmes peu catholiques, que vous ne vous gênez pas à raconter au Phoenix. Ce dernier, pour la énième fois de la semaine semble de plus en plus gêné.

-Est ce que tu peux arrêter deux secondes s'il te plaît. Vous demande poliment le blond.

Vous le regardez d'un air étonné, pouffez de rire et continuez votre contemplation du derrière du commandant de la seconde flotte.

-Arrêtes ton char Marco! Tu le reluques encore plus que moi! Tu crois que j'ai pas vu comment tes yeux étaient tout le temps attirés vers ses pectoraux? Et je t'entend le soir dans ta chambre... Je suis sur que toi aussi tu t'imagines pleins de trucs avec lui.

Alors que vous vous levez de table pour laisser votre place à Ace, Marco devient encore plus rouge pivoine qu'à l'accoutumée. Le blond se lève, une boite de mouchoir à la main et se dirige d'un pas rapide vers sa chambre. Encore un qui va s'amuser avec sa main droite !

Vous : un, Marco : zéro.

Etre bloqué sur le même télésiège que Eustass Kidd.

Haaa... La neige. Qui dit neige dit ski. Qui dit ski dit bien évidemment station de ski. Alors que certains choisissent aux hasard leur station de ski dans North Blue pour les vacances, ce n'est pas votre cas. En effet, vous avez des critères bien précis que la station doit remplir : Louer des tenues sexy au possible, et bien évidemment, accueillir des beaux gosses! C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle vous avez décidé de venir dans la station XX où, par le plus grand des hasards, Eustass Captain Kidd séjourne actuellement. Et c'est, toujours par le plus grand des hasard, que vous vous retrouvez, à deux heures du matin, coincé depuis pas mal de temps sur le même télésiège qu'un roux légèrement énervé. Tant pis pour lui, vous vous profitez de la situation, comme toujours!

- Personnellement, je vous trouve toujours aussi beau, même congelé Captain Kidd!

La remarque ne semble pas lui avoir plu puisqu'il vous lance un regard noir et continue de se frotter les bras énergiquement pour se réchauffer.

- Et sinon, j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez célibataire...

Les mouvements de Kidd se sont stoppés, seuls ses sourcils viennent de se froncer. Il ne daigne pas vous répondre.

- Nan parce que moi aussi, et j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les roux congelés sur des télésièges donc je me...

Votre corps vient de tomber du télésiège. Lors de la chute plusieurs de vos os ont fait "Crac"... Il semblerai que le pirate ai comprit votre manège.

Si tu appuies sur le bouton REVIEW, tu pourras passer la saint valentin avec le Pirate ou Marine de ton choix!


	9. Chapitre 9

Salut à tous ! Non je ne suis pas morte. Non je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrire (la preuve) et non je ne vous ai pas oublié ! Et surtout MERCIIII pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont poussées à faire un autre chapitre, qui sera, je l'espère, tout aussi bien ! Ne vous attendez pas trop à avoir un autre chapitre la semaine prochaine, bac oblige, je dois bosser! Mais bon après je suis en vacance donc là je promet de faire de nouveaux chapitres rapidement ! Le premier petit truc à faire avant de mourir m'est venu à la tête alors que je m'apprêtai à me coucher, il était donc tard, il est donc ... spécial ? Bref, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review :)

chapitre non corrigé. Un jour peut-être ...

Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Faire chier Eustass. Encore et toujours. <strong>

"La baleine est un mammifère marin connu pour sa taille imposante. Elle est classée depuis plusieurs siècles dans l'ordre de cétacés, des mysticètes et, pour certaines espèces, des odontocètes.

Plusieurs hommes se penchèrent sur cette espèces, conjecturant que l'espèce est vivipare, selon Aristote, alors que pour certains, notamment Pline, il ne s'agit que d'un banal poisson de grande taille.

Baleine, du terme latin "ballaena", signifie littéralement : chose gonflée.

Les baleines ont un rôle écologique très important dans les océans. En effet, les études ont prouvées qu'elle a un effet disproportionnée sur son environnement au vu de l'effectif total de son espèce (autrement dit, la baleine est une espèce "Clé de voûte"). De plus, même après leur mort, les baleines continuent d'agir sur leur environnement. Les cadavres de baleines étant riches en lipides et protéines (en comparaison des autres cadavres des vertébrés marins), ils forment donc un parfait "oasis" de biodiversité, où plusieurs espèces nécrophages (espèce mangeant des cadavres, exemple du vautour et du sanglier) et leurs prédateurs, viennent se nourrir pendant plusieurs décennies.

Certaines personnes proposent l'hypothèse que, dans la Bible, le "grand poisson" qui avala Jonas, n'était autre qu'une baleine.

Elles sont principalement chassées pour leur graisse, leur fanon et leur chair. Chaque années, environ trois cent milles meurent à cause de la chasse à la baleine.

On dénombre aujourd'hui 21 espèces de baleines différentes: Les baleines bleues, blanches, boréales, à bec, à bosse, les baleines communes, les baleines d'Arnoux, de Biscaye, de Blainville, de Hubbs, de Minke, des Basques, du Groenland, les baleines franches, grises, noires, à pic, pilotes, pygmées, sarde et tueuses."

"TU VAS LA FERMER OUI ? J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE TES BALEINES§ ALORS SI JE VEUX MANGER UNE BALEINE, TU ME LAISSES FAIRE OU CROIS MOI TOI AUSSI TU VAS TE RETROUVER DANS UN FILET DANS L'OCÉAN !"

**Se moquer de Roronoa**

"Tu chauffes..."

Vous épiez le pirate au cheveux vert grâce à vos jumelles, cachée derrière l'un des arbres du navire de Monkey D Luffy.

"Tu brûles ..."

Un énorme sourire apparaît sur vos lèvres alors que vous voyez la main de l'épéiste se rapprocher de la poignée de la salle de bain.

"T'es encore plus bouillant que Trafalgar torse nu !"

Après une longue hésitation (comprendre ici que Roronoa est resté 2 minutes devant une porte. Oui comme un débile) Zoro recula de quelques pas pour se diriger vers la porte de gauche.

"Mais non abrutis, ça c'est la cuisine ! Tu refroidis... tu gèles... NON ! NON ! NE RENTRES PAS LA !"

Petit silence religieux pendant que Roronoa se trompe de porte et se dirige vers les cuisines. Ce dernier, bien évidemment, se fait insulter par un Sanji légèrement excédé qu'un bonhomme bodybuildé en sueur rentre dans SA cuisine.

Evidemment, vous explosez de rire, ce qui interpelle Zoro qui sortait tranquillement de la cuisine, un gigot dans la bouche. Il se lance donc à votre poursuite. On vous retrouvera deux décennies plus tard, au fond de l'océan, trois sabres dans le thorax.

**Envahir la Marine**

Mère Teresa a dit un jour : "Le sentiment de ne pas être aimé est la plus grande des pauvretés".

Soit, elle peut se promener tous les jours dans ces couleurs de marbre, impeccablement propre. Sa nourriture est extrêmement variée et équilibrée. Jamais une poussière ne vient sur sa peau laiteuse, elle est toujours magnifique. Soit, elle peut se promener des heures durant sous le regard d'hommes émerveillés mais qui, jamais, ne viendront ne l'importuner. Soit, il l'aime, mais lui, ce n'est pas suffisant. Il n'est pas comme elle. Il y a beaucoup trop de différences entre eux pour qu'elle puisse penser aveuglément qu'il l'aimera toujours et que toutes ces différences ne sont que futiles. Mais au plus profond d'elle, elle se sent seule. Seule d'être ainsi différente des autres et d'être, involontairement, devenue le centre des regards et des désirs. Et ça, vous l'avez parfaitement compris. A chaque fois que vous la voyez déambuler dans les couloirs, le regard blasé d'une vie si facile et privilégiée, votre coeur se brise un peu plus. Vous avez donc décidé, pour son bien, de changer les choses. Tant pis pour lui, il n'avait qu'à mieux l'aimer, quitte à changer pour elle. Tant mieux pour elle, elle va enfin pouvoir se sentir normale et pouvoir vivre sa vie tranquillement.

Forte de cette idée, vous avez annoncé à votre supérieur (soit Smoker) que vous preniez un week-end de repos. "Pourquoi ?" "Pour sauver l'intégrité psychologique de cette femme qui, même si elle est un peu différente, est tout aussi respectable que nous".

Smoker, sur le coup, n'avait pas trop compris vos explications. Et franchement, il s'en foutait. Il s'en foutait à partir du moment que cela n'avait rien à voir avec des pirates ou que cela ne le concernait pas personnellement.

Sauf que là, en plus de ne toujours pas comprendre, il se sentait très très concerné. Après tout, étant votre supérieur, c'était un peu de sa faute tout de même si le bureau de Sengoku se retrouvait ainsi envahit de chèvres et mouton. Même si techniquement, c'est vous qui avez volé une dizaine de chèvres dans le village voisin (Officiellement pour les besoins de la marine) et les avait réunis dans le bureau de Sengoku pour faire participer sa chèvre à un speed-dating...

"La solitude est un fléau non négligeable dans notre société actuelle Sengoku!"

**S'improviser infirmière dans la Marine**

"Heureusement pour vous, la balle n'a touchée aucun organe vital mais il s'en est fallu de peu tout de même ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de soins plus approfondis maintenant Vice-amiral. Je vous laisse aux bons soins des infirmière!"

"Merci docteur" grommela le vice amiral tout en se mettant à l'aise sur son nouveau lit d'hôpital.

Alors qu'il empoignait son livre "Légendes de la Marine, Volume 4", son coeur arrêta de battre quelques secondes en vous voyant arriver dans sa chambre d'hôpital, un uniforme d'infirmière sur le dos. Il ne fit toujours aucun bruit et ne bougea toujours pas alors que vous empoigniez son dossier médical et commencez à froncer les sourcils. Après quelques secondes de silence, vous le regardez droit dans les yeux, les sourcils toujours froncés, vos doigts jouant avec le bout de votre nez (signe d'une réflexion intense).

"Putain, je comprend rien à ce qui est marqué"

Alors que le vice-amiral laisse tomber son livre, choqué, vous vous avancez vers les étagères et commencez à farfouiller.

"ça doit pas être bien compliqué !"

Alors que vous vous emparez d'une seringue dont vous remplissez le contenu d'un médicament prit au hasard dans l'étagère, le Marine revient soudainement à ses esprits, surement l'instinct de survie !

"HORS DE MA VUE ! DÉGAGEZ DE LA ESPÈCE DE DE CATASTROPHE AMBULANTE!"

Vous vous figez, légèrement surprise de la réaction du haut gradé. Vous reposez donc la seringue sur le plateau, conciliante, et marchez tranquillement vers la porte de la chambre.

"Sachez tout de même, vice-amiral, que c'est moi qui vous ai habillé!"

C'est exactement à ce moment précis que Momonga vit le petit appareil photo dans la poche de votre blouse.

Et merde.

**Exposer à Law 10 bonnes raisons expliquant pourquoi Doffy est le meilleur coup de votre vie**

"Franchement, j'ai déjà couché avec la fille du maire d'Alabasta et franchement, c'était pas si bien que ça. C'était quoi ton meilleur coup à toi?"

Cette question avait été lâchée innocemment par Penguin. Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que vous deveniez gênée de parler aussi ouvertement de votre vie sexuelle, il en fut tout autrement.

"Franchement, je pense sincèrement que le meilleur coup que j'ai eu de ma vie, c'était Doffy." Vous répondez, pleine d'assurance, de la salade coincée entre les dents.

"T'as couché avec Doflamingo ?"

Penguin était choqué, Satchi avait envie d'exploser de rire, Law était ... passablement ... difficile à dire. Ça oscillait entre le choc, la peur, la surprise et le dégoût.

"Evidemment, pour qui tu me prends ? Ne pas coucher avec Doflamingo c'est comme se contenter de manger des Kinder Schoko-bons alors que des Kinder surprises existent quoi !"

Logique ? Surement... peut-être... ou peu-être pas...

"D'accord, alors donnes moi 10 bonnes raisons de coucher avec lui, parce que là franchement je vois pas."

Il est blond. Et franchement les blonds c'est super beau.

Il est pirate, donc musclé, donc abdominaux parfaits.

Il est pirate, donc sur-entraînée, donc très endurant.

Il est riche.

Il a un fruit du démon trop cool.

Il fait partit du gouvernement mondial donc personne le fait chier.

Il est grand, donc quand tu vas l'utiliser comme oreiller c'est super confortable.

Il sourit et rigole toujours, ce qui est toujours mieux que quelqu'un qui fait la gueule.

Il est âgée, donc expérimenté.

Il est grand, donc je te laisses déduire la taille de son engin !

"Merci pour toutes ces précisions, c'était très éclairant !" Répondit sarcastiquement le capitaine. Tiens ? Une pointe de jalousie ?

* * *

><p>si tu appuis sur le bouton review, tu passeras tes vacances avec Doffy ! Vive les vilains de One Piece! (ça rime...)<p> 


	10. Chaptitre 10

Yo les chatons ! Me voilà avec un touuut nouveau chapitre qui m'est venu d'un coup et quand je me relie je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour avoir des idées pareilles...

Bref bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me mettre une review !

Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Droguer l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.<span>**

La cueillette a été florissante. Très florissante même. Vous avez eu du mal à vous débarrasser de ce cher Vista qui insistait pour vous accompagner dans cette forêt lugubre, mais après un joli petit sourire en coin, celui-ci vous a lâché. Vous avez donc déambulé gaiement entre les cadavres et les champignons hallucinogènes. Après plusieurs heures de cueillette, vous voici dans l'immense cuisine du navire baleine, en compagnie de Thatch qui ne semble pas avoir reconnu les dits champignons et qui prépare à vos côtés un plat succulent, lorgnant sans discrétion sur votre généreux décolleté. 19h00 tapante, les pirates sont déjà tous attablés et attendent avec impatience le plat que vous avez préparé. Vous aidez tout de même au service et une fois que tout le monde est servit, vous vous attablez entre le premier et second commandant et feignez un mal de ventre lancinant, vous empêchant de manger la mixture. Vous regardez ainsi tranquillement chacun des membres d'équipage manger avec appétit, hormis le second de l'équipage ainsi que son capitaine qui semblent avoir découverts la supercherie. En bons alliés, et sachant le plat inoffensif, seulement hallucinogène, ils vous couvrent et regardent eux aussi le spectacle.

Il n'aura fallut qu'une dizaine de minute pour que les champignons fassent effets. Vous êtes toujours surprise de l'incroyable efficacité de ces légumes et de la diversité des effets qu'ils produisent.

Ainsi, un groupe de pirate ainsi que certains commandants commencent à pleurer à chaudes larmes, assurant voir les cadavres de tous leurs camarades à leurs côtés.

Certains, notamment Ace, se contentent de s'asseoir sur une chaise au milieu de la salle et de rester statique, les yeux exorbités. A peine flippant.

Barbe blanche, pour son plus grand plaisir s'était alors retrouvé avec une dizaine de ses fils dans les bras, le câlinant avec entrain, certains même lui faisant des bisous sur les deux joues.

Marco a vu apparaître devant lui un Thatch avec une bosse au niveau de son pantalon et un sourire pervers. Étrangement, cette même nuit, des cris sortaient de la chambre du premier commandant...

**Se faire de l'argent sur le dos d'hommes sexy**

La vente de photos des hauts gradés de la marine (voir chapitre précédent) n'était que des préliminaires. Vos intentions sont plus conséquentes, plus élaborées, et d'une envergure supérieure. Trouver un bâtiment ne fut pas chose aisé même une fois de plus, votre charme légendaire vous a donné un coup de pouce. Vous voici donc en pleine journée, devant votre magasin à crier des slogans parfois tendancieux. Votre clientèle est uniquement féminine mais cela ne vous dérange pas, bien au contraire ! Les ventes principales restent les pirates, à votre grande surprise. Les articles sur les hauts gradés de la marine se vendent beaucoup moins, le charme d'Akainu n'égalera jamais celui de Shanks le roux.

Malgré quelques remarques désagréables des hommes qui passent devant votre magasin, celui-ci fonctionne à la perfection. Vous vendez à des prix généreux des accessoires tels que de t-shirts à l'effigie du chirurgien de la mort que vous avez réussis à prendre en photo torse nu dans son sommeil dans une position assez suggestive, ou même des napperons de table avec le corps mouillé d'un certains Shanks le Roux sortant de son bain. Votre discrétion est légendaire, vous ne direz à personne que Portgas D Ace est venu acheter un drap de la taille d'un drapeau pirate où trône un certains blond, endormis sur son transats, son torse nu bronzant au soleil.

**Proposer à Sengoku une offre exceptionnelle et de premier choix pour de la pâté de luxe pour chèvres blanches**

"Sachez mon bon monsieur que la chèvre que vous avez là est un ruminent ! Elle peut donc manger différentes variétés de plantes ce qui permet à des entreprises telles que la notre d'offrir à ces adorables bêtes à quatre patte des soins alimentaires qui dépassent l'entendement. Ne la laissez pas brouter tel un animal dévergondé dans une simple prairie, à manger de l'herbe tiède et au gout amer, offrez lui le luxe de l'alimentation animale !"

"Vous êtes venus dans mon bureau uniquement pour cela mademoiselle ?" Demanda l'amiral en chef, légèrement contrarié. vous soufflez longuement.

"Monsieur, je ne crois pas que vous comprenez, je vous vend ici du foin cueillit par nos soins, saupoudré de six différentes herbes et je...

MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERME OUI ?" Beugla le marine et sortant de ses gonds, vous chassant de son bureau.

Votre vengeance a été terrible, le soir, vous avez remplit son bureau d'exactement cent trente pâtés pour chèvre de luxe. Pendant un mois, l'amiral en chef laissait derrière lui une odeur nauséabonde, grâce à vous!

**Faire croire à Garp qu'on est enceinte de Ace, juste pour rire**

L'heure est grave. Vous tentez de garder votre sérieux alors que vous sachez pertinemment que le marine va faire une crise cardiaque. Ace est mort il y a quelques jours mais cela ne vous empêchera pas de continuer vos farces. Au contraire, sa mort vous a donné des idées. Vous voilà donc dans le bureau du marine, celui-ci dévorant des donuts.

"Vous êtes qui ?" Demande-t-il tel un enfant, rajoutant un donuts au chocolat dans sa bouche, vous postillonnant ainsi au visage.

"Je suis une amie de proche de l'un de vos petits enfants." Répondez-vous avec un visage d'ange tandis que le soldat s'est figé sur place, le visage d'Ace et de son corps ensanglanté lui revenant en mémoire. Son poing se crispe.

"Je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous faire de reproches simplement pour vous informer de quelque chose d'important"

Le grand père semble légèrement avoir baissé sa garde, ne pensant pas que vous pourriez lui dire quelque chose de vital.

"Je suis enceinte d' Ace !"

Ce jour resta à jamais gravé dans les mémoires comme étant le jour où Monkey D Garp, ancien vice-amiral de la marine mourut d'une crise cardiaque, la bouche encore remplit de donuts sucrés.

**Imiter Gold Roger en foutant le seum à tout le monde**

Votre carrière de pirate a été légendaire. Vous avez côtoyé le roi des pirates et vos aventures égalées les siennes. Vous êtes connus dans le monde entier de par vos exploits et cela n'est pas près de s'arrêter. Aujourd'hui, vous êtes âgée et la question de Silver Rayleigh a réveillé votre instinct primaire. Comment allez vous décider de mourir ? Mourir tranquillement dans votre lit n'est pas envisageable, vous ne pourrez pas faire chier la mort là-bas. Mourir lors d'une bataille non plus puisque vous êtes dorénavant trop âgée et vous n'avez pas envie de mourir de la main d'un stupide rookie. Vous avez alors décidé d'imiter votre ancien camarade et vous voici, à votre tour, sur l'échafaud, les escargophones du monde entier braqués sur vous. Alors que Sengoku énumère un à un vos crimes vous regardez tous les marines présents à vos pieds, un sourire aux lèvres, voici votre dernier que l'amiral en chef vous demande vos dernière paroles, vous annoncez d'une voix forte:

"J'ai trouvé le One Piece mais je ne l'ai pas prit, il se trouve dans le nouveau monde sur l'île"

Et vous feignez une crise cardiaque devant une foule au souffle coupé.

* * *

><p>J'ai un petit coup de coeur pour le dernier qui m'a fait particulièrement rire!<p>

Si vous appuyez sur le bouton "Review" vous aussi vous aurez un t-shirt avec le torse tatoué de Law !


	11. Chapitre 11

Spécial Amiraux !

Oyez Oyez gentes dames! (Et messieurs). Voici un tout nouveau chapitre "Spécial Amiraux!" puisqu'en ce moment je lis les scans de One Piece et je suis littéralement tombée amoureuse de Fujitora (_**QUI NE POSSEDE TOUJOURS PAS SON NOM DANS LA LISTE DES PERSOS DE !**_) **_CECI EST UN SCANDALE!_** j'ai tellement d'idées sur lui et je ne peux même pas écrire sur lui, c'est d'un frustrant! Si quelqu'un sait comment on fait pour rajouter un nom dans cette fameuse liste svp contactez moi ! Du coup je suis obligée de me rabattre sur Akainu, c'est d'un ennuis!

Bref, j'ai dans l'idée d'écrire une fic sur la marine (Pas de Mary-Sue promis) dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez! Ce sera un AmiralXOc mais je ne sais pas encore lequel... Bref c'était la minute pub pour moi-même !

Si vous avez des noms de persos qui veulent passez dans "100 choses bla bla bla..." N'hésitez pas à me les donner, j'aimerai diversifier ce recueil.

**_/!\ J'ai dépassé les 200 reviews au dernier chapitre ! Merci beaucoup ! Du coup j'essaiera de publier plus vite les prochains chapitres et je serai plus active dans mes autres fics, vous m'avez motivé ! Bref, vous êtes géniaux. _**

**_Merci à : Guest, daria Arena, sabrina-visiteur, Ecarlates, R. N. Zuzu, Lulu-folle, Toshiro-Hitsugaya222, otaku-chocolat, Muwnder et Yu-luhoe d'avoir mit une review au chapitre précédent, merci beaucoup !/!\_**

Bonne lecture et rien ne m'appartient !

Oui j'ai passé mon bac de Français, non je ne sais toujours pas écrire sans fautes.

* * *

><p><span>Jouer à cache-cache avec Fujitora.<span>

« Bon alors tu vas voir c'est tout simple comme jeu. Il suffit que tu fermes les yeux et que tu comptes jusqu'à 50 et après tu essaieras de me retrouver, compris ? Ah oui non, avec toi pas besoin de fermer les yeux c'est vrai… »

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois que Fujitora est devenu un haut-gradé de la marine, et outre son physique plus qu'attrayant de gentil nounours, sa gentillesse vous a tout de suite charmée. En clair, l'amiral est devenu votre nounours. Vous ne comptez plus les heures passées à lui faire des câlins, la tête enfouie dans son kimono violet si doux, au plus grand plaisir du marine. Par cette belle journée d'été absolument ennuyeuse, vous avez décidé de jouer avec votre nouvel ami. Bien entendu, vous allez jouer à cache-cache ! Vous avez bien gentiment demandé aux autres de jouer avec vous mais le seul ayant accepté fut Fujitora, surement prit de pitié pour la pauvre chose esseulée et rejetée que vous êtes. Après avoir expliqué brièvement les règles à votre complice, vous voici en train de détaler dans les couloirs à la recherche de la cachette parfaite. Les cuisines ? Vous avez été bannie. Le salon principal ? Il n'y aura surement personne alors avec son haki il vous repérera surement. Les salles d'entrainement ? Trop loin. Alors qu'il ne vous reste que 20 secondes, une idée germe dans votre esprit. Jamais, au grand jamais, personne n'a mit les pieds dans CETTE salle, pas même Sengoku. Jamais il n'ira vous chercher là-bas. Vous partez donc comme une dératée, comme si Sengoku vous poursuivait pour vous donner une mission. Vous entrez dans la salle plongée dans le noir et vous glissez sous le lit, attendant patiemment.

Le problème avec les supers-cachettes-de-la-mort-qui-tue, c'est qu'elles sont tellement chouettes qu'il fut impossible pour le pauvre Fujitora de vous retrouver. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé, le pauvre homme a passé plusieurs heures à vous chercher mais à renoncer au bout de trois heures, quand il fut convoqué avec les autres amiraux pour une réunion urgente. Pendant ce temps, vous étant vous, vous vous êtes bien entendu endormie.

Vous vous êtes réveillé au bout de plusieurs heures lorsque vous avez senti un poids s'affaler sur le lit sous lequel vous êtes caché.

Merde, Akainu vient d'aller se coucher .

* * *

><p><span>Utiliser Kizaru pour emmerder Sengoku<span>

Le truc bien avec les amiraux, c'est qu'ils ont des pouvoirs vraiment géniaux. Tellement géniaux qu'ils sont souvent les complices de vos blagues, volontairement ou involontairement. Mais bien évidemment, le singe jaune est toujours votre allié ! Le pouvoir de son fruit du démon est pour vous l'un des plus stupéfiants. Vous vous en êtes rendu compte quand la marine était à cours de bougie et qu'il n'a fallu à Borsalino qu'un claquement de doigt pour illuminer à nouveau le quartier général.

Aujourd'hui, il est minuit. Heure où la mort passe, heure où les âmes trépassent, heure où vous passez à l'attaque ! Vous rejoignez comme convenu l'amiral jaune dans sa chambre qui se trouve être par le plus grand des hasards juste en face de celle de Sengoku. Vous expliquez gentiment à l'amiral que non vous n'êtes pas là pour une partie de jambe en l'air mais pour votre plan machiavélique. Celui-ci, bien que déçu, accepte néanmoins de vous aider.

Il s'avère que les fenêtres de la chambre du bouddha ne sont pas voilées de rideaux puisque celui-ci aime se réveiller avec la chaleur du soleil sur son visage. Comme c'est touchant ! Grossière erreur. Avec vous, les rideaux, il vaut mieux en avoir des pare-balles et impénétrables.

« Allumé ! »

…

« Plus allumé. »

…

« Allumé ! »

…

« Plus allumé ».

L'amiral suit vos ordres à la lettre, et allume et éteins son doigt selon vos ordres.

Aucune réaction de la part du bouddha, vous êtes en pleur. Il a gagné la bataille, pas la guerre. Alors que vous cherchez un autre moyen de faire chier le monde, votre regard se porte sur les étoiles. Mais bien évidemment ! Vous expliquez votre plan à Borsalino qui pouffe de rire et vous vous précipitez dans la remise pour trouver un objet bien spécifique. Borsalino quand à lui s'envole dans les airs.

Sengoku n'est pas assez, vous allez réveiller toute la marine.

« ALLUME ! » Alors que vous criez votre ordre, la marine toute entière est plongée dans un immense puits de lumière. Vos yeux sont protégés pasrdes lunettes de soleil quadruple épaisseur mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

« PAS ALLUME » La nuit reprend sa place. Tiens c'est marrant ça !

« ALLUME. PAS ALLUME. PAS ALLUME. ALLUME . ALLUME. PAS ALLUME. ALLLUME. PAS ALLUME. PAS ALLUME. ALLU… » SBAF !

Les restes de votre corps sont difficilement reconnaissables dans cette mer de lave.

* * *

><p><span>Demander très gentiment à Akainu de vous aider à cuire votre steak<span>

Sengoku est l'homme des précautions. Après votre entré dans la marine, plusieurs système furent mis en place afin que vous évitiez malencontreusement de tuer tout le monde. Vous n'avez donc plus accès aux cuisines. Et de toute façon les machines sont équipées pour que seul le cuistot puisse les utiliser. Mais votre ventre crie famine. Vous allez donc devoir passer au plan B. Vous vous faufilez sous le regard exaspéré de Smoker dans les cuisines et volez vos bien, puis retournez tout aussi discrètement vers votre bureau. Vous étalez le pain à hamburger, le steak que vous badigeonnez de mayonnaise, les tomates, le fromage et la salade devant vous. Un hamburger, c'est bon, un hamburger cru, ça l'est moins. L'idée de faire un feu de camp vous a frôlée le cerveau mais même celui-ci s'est rendu compte que vous pourriez foutre le feu à tout le QG. L'idée n'est pas déplaisante mais votre hamburger périrait dans le combat. Plan C. Vous construisez votre hamburger et vous allez tranquillement cogner comme une malade à la porte de l'amiral. Si vous demandez gentiment, il ne le fera pas. Si vous le prenez en traître, peut-être n'aura-t-il pas le choix.

"DE TOUTE FACON J'AI TOUJOURS PREFERE AOKIJI, IL T'A LAISSE GAGNER PARCE QU'IL AVAIT PITIE DE TOI!"

Vous venez de rentrer en hurlant dans le bureau de l'amiral rouge. La guerre est déclarée. Ni une ni deux, une vague de magma déferle sur vous et la température augmente d'une dizaine de degrés. Vous empoignez votre hamburger que vous jetez à la figure d'Akainu, que vous reprenez aussi vite et vous partez en courant en croquant dans votre nourriture. Bien cuit, comme vous les aimez !

* * *

><p><span>Jouer avec Aokiji « Parce qu'il fait trop chaud pour travailler » Assassiner Smoker

"Allez steuplait !" Voilà maintenant dix bonnes minutes que vous implorez Aokiji qui semble sur le point de craquer.

"Bon d'accord, combien de mètres tu veux ?" Demande-t-il d'une voix lasse en faisant craquer ses doigts.

"1 000!"

Au début ce fut une très bonne idée ! après tout, il faisait tellement chaud que l'idée d'avoir un toboggan de glace géant vous à parut être l'idée du siècle. Mais pour une fois, vous avouez avoir merdé. Et en beauté! le toboggan en lui même était une bonne idée, le seul problème fut l'endroit où se finissait le dit toboggan. Et qui vous avez poussé pour qu'il le prenne. Cela fait maintenant 3 jours que Smoker s'est noyé et vous n'êtes pas tout à fait certaine qu'il va se réveiller. Mais bon c'est la faute à Aokiji!

* * *

><p><span>Se moquer du corps de Sengoku<span>

"Comment tu as réagit quand tu as découvert la première fois ?"

"Je ne vous autorise pas à me tutoyer matelot!"

Vous levez les mains en l'air devant l'air énervé de l'amiral en chef, en signe de paix.

"Du calme Sengoku! je posais juste la question, parce que tu sais, moi, je l'aurais mal prit..."

"Sortez de mon bureau tout de suite!"

"Et le pire c'est qu'on voit bien que tu as travaillé dur pour palier à ça. Regarde, tes abdos sont parfaitement dessinés!"

"Ravi de savoir que mon corps suscite autant d'intérêt pour vous mais il me reste du travail, donc sortez!"

"Franchement, je serais toi, j'en aurait presque honte! Imagine, tu l'as montré devant le monde entier à MarineFord, les gens ont du rire quand même, même si tu es très puissant."

"SORTEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT!"

"imagine, ton fruit du démon te fait gagner 300 kilos en une seconde, pas très crédible pour un amiral en chef!"

Vous riez aux éclats alors qu'une ombre gigantesque vous surplombe. Vous arrêtez de respirer alors que le bouddha transformé se jette de toute sa graisse sur vous. Certainement la manière la plus conne de mourir.

* * *

><p>Si vous mettez une review, je vous laisse une heure avec l'amiral de votre choix! Vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez de lui ! La suite ... un jour, peut-être ...<p>

Y a-t-il d'autres fans que moi de Fujitora ? Non parce que je me sens un peu seul dans ce monde **_PUISQU'IL N'A TOUJOURS PAS SON NOM DANS CETTE PUTAIN DE LISTE ! _**Adios!


	12. Chapitre 12

**100 choses à faire avant de mourir**

Bonjour à tous ! Merci encore pour vos nombreuses review sur le chapitre précédent ! Cette fois-ci exceptionnellement j'écris ce chapitre sur mon portable, faute d'ordinateur, donc quelques fautes apparaîtront de ci de là, en plus de la normale.

Dans ce chapitre il y aura pleins de ... BEPO ! Parce que j'aime Bepo et que je sais que je ne suis pas la seule !

Bref, bonne lecture et merci de laisser une review si le coeur vous en dit !

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

><p><span>Faire croire à Sanji qu'on accepte de l'épouser.<span>

Vous êtes dans l'équipage de Mugiwara depuis belle lurette maintenant et un certains blond n'a de cesse de vous courir autour. Pour votre plus grand bonheur puisque vous adorez qu'on vous porte autant d'attention. Vous avez donc décidé de rentrer dans son jeu.

- Ma beauté ! Accepterais-tu une tasse de thé ? Demanda Sanji une énième fois, son corps prit de frisson quand il est prêt du votre.

Vous lui souriez amicalement et lui répondez d'une vois mielleuse en lui prenant les mains:

- Sanji, ce que j'aimerais par dessus tout, ce serait que nous restions ensemble pour toujours !

Sanji, prit d'un saignement nasal important, se met à rire comme un imbécile heureux. Le sabreur de l'équipage se stoppe un instant dans son entraînement pour regarder la scène étrange qui se déroule sous ses yeux.

- Avec plaisir ma beauté ! Hurle Sanji, plus qu'heureux à l'idée de vivre avec vous.

La dernière phase du plan prend place. Vous lui sautez dans les bras et lui demandez avec un sourire à faire fondre le plus impitoyable des pirates :

- Oh Sanji ! Marions nous sur le champs !

Malheureusement pour vous, le cuistot est mort quelques minutes plus tard, faute de sang dans le corps, à la plus grande joie du bretteur.

Demander à Trafalgar Law de nous laisser adopter Bepo.

-Allez, s'il te plaît !

- J'ai dis non, c'est non.

- Mais je suis certaine que je m'en occuperai mieux que toi !

Le chirurgien vous lance un regard menaçant.

- Et puis de toute façon, je sais que c'est moi qu'il préfère. Lancez vous avec une mine boudeuse, pas prête à abandonner.

Trafalgar Law ne vous écoute toujours pas et pénètre dans son sous-marin jaune poussin.

Vous en arrivez à la conclusion que la méthode douce à royalement foiré, vous décidez donc de kidnapper le jeune ours blanc et de passer le reste de votre vie à faire le tour du nouveau monde à dos d'ours, Trafalgar Law vous pourchassent sans relâche.

Assassiner les barbes à papa de Chopper.

Quand vous êtes arrivé dans l'équipage de Mugiwara, une chose vous a frappé : Chopper ne jure que par les barbes à papa. Tant mieux, vous aussi ! Étant une femme bien éduquée et absolument charmante, vous lui avez demandé dans un premier temps la permission pour qu'il partage ses réserves. Heureux de pouvoir vous faire plaisir, le petit renne à bien évidemment accepté dans la seconde. Au bout de quelques jours, les barbes à papa sont devenus une drogue pour vous. De une par semaine, vous êtes passé à une par jour, sous les yeux éberlués du mignon petit animal qui voyait ses réserves se vide à une vitesse phénoménale. Le renne à d'ailleurs eu la mauvaise idée de vous le faire remarquer. Vous êtes entré dans une colère noir et un vous avez fait un carnage. Des morceaux de corps jonchaient le sol de la réserve. Le bois était devenus collant à cause de tout ce sucre étalé sans vie au sol. La scène était horrible, pas une seule barbe à papa n'avait survécu à votre passage, laissant un renne traumatisé regarder tous ces cadavres. Si vous ne pouvez pas manger de barbe à papa, personne ne pourra.

Emprunter la fourrure de Bepo

Le nouveau monde est bien cruel. Cela faisait des heures que vous grelottiez dans le froid, assise près de votre capitaine qui était confortablement emmitouflé dans son manteau triple épaisseur. Et vous, vous étiez en débardeur.

L'idée vous était venue pendant la nuit alors que le chauffage venait de casser et que vous avez aperçu un ours courir dans tous les sens, appelant le mécanicien à la rescousse, sur ordre du capitaine. Capitaine qui s'était rendormis, ainsi que tout le reste de l'équipage. Vous êtes désormais seule avec l'ours. Vous sortez de votre lit doucement, la couette enroulée sur vos épaules.

- Bepo ! Chantez vous d'une voix douce, digne des plus grands psychopathes.

L'ours accourt dans votre direction, pensant pouvoir se rendre utile. Vous le guidez donc dans votre salle de bain privée et refermez à clé derrière vous. L'ours ne semble pas comprendre ce qui l'attend. Vous ouvrez le troisième tiroirs en partant sur la gauche et en sortez l'arme du crime.

Toute la nuit, les plaintes de l'ours résonnèrent macabrement dans les tréfonds du sous-marin. Votre nouveau manteau de fourrure est prêt.

Vous faire passer pour morte. Juste pour voir les réactions.

Ayant un complice dans la rédaction du journal principal, cela n'avait pas été trop compliqué. Une simple vue de votre décolleté et Hop! Vous êtes officiellement morte, avec même un petit mot de votre maman dans la liste des personnes décédés cette semaine. Officiellement, vous êtes morte par la main de Shanks le Roux. Ba oui, si un homme vous extermine de la surface de la planète, vous êtes certains que cet homme sera traité en roi, après tous les sales coups que vous avez faits. Vous avez donc décidé d'immuniser Shanks. Parce qu'il est trop fort, et parce qu'il est trop beau.

Vous attendez donc patiemment dans votre maison de campagne que vos différents espions vous rapportent les réactions de certaines personnes.

La chèvre est triste mais va redoubler d'effort pour manger les papiers des marines pour honorer votre mémoire.

La majorité des marines sont heureux, Sengoku et Akainu en tête. Il paraît même qu'une fête à été organisée par Momonga pour fêter votre mort. Il paraît.

Aokiji lui semble plus amorphe et triste que d'habitude. Il a disposé une photo encadrée de vous sur le coin de son bureau.

Garp se dit qu'un complice en moins dans ses conneries, c'est toujours regrettable.

Luffy a pleuré toute la soirée, ainsi que plusieurs membres des Mugiwaras.

Robin a comprit que c'était une blague depuis le début.

Thatch pleure le décès "d'une des plus belles femmes du monde".

Marco se dit qu'un con de moins sur cette mer, c'est toujours ça de prit.

Les supernova s'en foutent royalement. Sauf Kidd qui ne cesse de se foutre de votre gueule.

Et Shanks ne se rappel pas avoir tué quelqu'un récemment.

Après que la supercherie ai été découverte, une importante vague de suicide s'est produite.

* * *

><p>Mon dieu, je vous aime vraiment fort pour m'être tapé plus de 1 000 mots sur mon portable !<p>

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Si vous appuyez sur le bouton review, Bepo viendra vous faire des câlins ce soir, Promis !


	13. Chapitre 13

**100 choses à faire avant de mourir**

**Chapitre 13**

Dans ce chapitre, vous pourrez comprendre toute l'étendue de mon adoration pour Fujitora et pour Marco. Je vous ai fait une petite "chose avant de mourir "spéciale étant donné que je n'ai eu que de bons échos sur la petite histoire où vous déposez des fleurs sur les tombes de Newgate et Ace. Donc petite note sentimentale à la fin !

Merci à: Lulu-folle, Ko' Koha, ( X 4, j'adore les serials-revieweurs, merci !), Kasumi no naka, Muwnder (Guest), Daria Arena, ClemTrafalgar, yu-Luohe, Sabrina-visiteur, Rustal D Amandine, R.N. zuzu, Ic'ilver, et Loodp (encore et toujours !)

Franchement, quand je vois les revieweurs fidèles que j'ai, je me dis : Demandez ce que vous voulez (Os, Two-Shoot...) je vous le ferai ! Franchement : Merci, vous êtes géniaux ! (vous comprendrez pourquoi je suis aussi fleur bleu quand vous lirez le dernier paragraphe !)

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Prétendre être la femme d'un amiral pour avoir des réductions<span>

Cette robe bleue nuit bustier faîte entièrement de soie était apparue dans votre champ de vision sans crier gare. Mais la vision de cette beauté avait eu l'effet d'un boulet de canon sur vous. Le bustier orné de fines perles finement brodées avait attiré votre regard en un instant et cette magnifique robe hantait désormais votre esprit, vous promettant mille bonheurs et délices lorsqu'elle serait enfin enroulée soigneusement autour de votre corps, le caressant le plus sensuellement possible. Ce n'était pas une pulsion d'achat, c'était un besoin. Un besoin vital. Cette robe était entrée dans votre vie et ne devrait jamais en ressortir. Vous êtes certaine que vous ne ferez plus qu'un avec elle, et qu'elle vous habillera de sa beauté jour et nuit. Plus un homme ne vous résistera si vous êtes enveloppé dans ce drap de soie!

- 50 000 Berrys.

La sentence avait été lâchée d'une voix froide, dénuée d'une quelconque compassion.

Vous cherchiez à tout prix un moyen de faire baisser le prix, utilisant même vos charmes outrageusement, mais rien à faire, le vendeur ne baissera pas son prix. Soit.

Vous sortez la tête haute du magasin et adressez un dernier regard en coin à cette magnifique robe qui semble vous dire adieu d'un lent geste de la main. Et vous vous stoppez. Vous venez de reconnaître un jeune soldat de la marine qui vient de tacher son habit avec le chocolat de sa glace. Le voilà désormais en train de pleurer. Mais bien sur ! A situations extrêmes, mesures extrêmes !

Vous entrez de nouveau dans la boutique d'un pas décidé et vous vous abaissez sur le comptoir en face du vendeur. Celui-ci ne daigne pas lever la tête pour vous regarder, préférant continuer sa lecture de Grand Line Magazine.

- Monsieur, je pense que vous vous méprenez quand à mes intentions. Je vous assure que je ne suis pas une pirate, bien au contraire ! Je dois absolument acheter cette robe puisque je dois accompagner mon marine de maris à une réunion très importante. Vous comprendrez donc que je ne peux pas être habillée en païenne. Mon mari serait très attristé et un tant soit peu énerver de me voir arriver avec une vulgaire parure devant ses supérieurs.

L'homme ne semble pas impressionné par tant de balivernes et vous demande d'une voix lasse, tout en continuant de feuilleter son vulgaire magasine:

-Et peut-on savoir mademoiselle qui est votre cher époux ?

Vous répondez avec assurance et entrain :

-Akainu.

L'homme se raidit et vous regarde les yeux exorbités. Vous traversez le magasin et prenez la douce robe dans votre bras, un souffle chaud vous réchauffant le coeur et lancez d'une voix joyeuse en quittant le magasin :

-Vous mettrez la note sur le compte de mon époux. L'amiral Akainu travail en ce moment à Marine Ford, au revoir !

Vous êtes enchantée de votre blague, malheureusement Akainu un peu moins.

Demander à Ace de venir réchauffer votre bain

Vous êtes débordée. Comme jamais vous n'avez été débordée. Vous vous levez aux aurores pour prendre votre tour de garde, puis vous mangez dans le vacarme le plus insupportable qui soit, ensuite vous travaillez d'arrache pied entre deux repas pour être certaine que le Moby Dick ne coule pas, vous reprenez un tour de garde après le dîner et enfin vous allez vous coucher. Éprouvant. Depuis deux semaines que vous avez rejoins cette équipage, vous n'avez toujours pas eu le temps de mettre le grappin sur l'un des commandants. Et cela vous rend triste. Vous qui vous étiez engagée afin de pouvoir les voir d'un peu plus près, voilà que vous ne les voyez plus qu'en coup de vent. Et encore ! Vous ignorez toujours à quoi ressemble les commandants de la 6ème, 9ème, 11ème et 14ème flotte. Alors, quand vous avez du temps libre, vous le passez à prendre des bains pour vous détendre. Alors que vous entonniez une énième fois une de vos chansons préférées, une idée germa dans votre esprit.

- PORTGAS D ACE !

Vous avez hurlé son nom dans tout le navire, espérant que le brun saurait reconnaître la provenance du cri. Le voici détalant dans les couloirs à la recherche de votre cabine. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, le voici en train de défoncer votre porte et de vous chercher partout dans votre cabine.

-Dans la salle de bain, Ace !

L'homme ouvre la porte avec fracas, manquant de vous faire sursauter. Il vous aperçoit enfin, tranquillement installée dans votre bain, nu évidemment.

Le voilà qui s'empourpre ! Vous levez sensuellement votre jambe droite afin d'y faire couler du savon dessus, sous le regard hypnotisé de poings ardents. Vous lâchez alors d'une voix suave :

-Ace, mon bain est devenu tout froid, ça ne te dérangerai pas de venir le réchauffer ?

Jouer à la mannequin avec Issho

Les journées sont longues et ennuyeuses dans la marine ! Surtout quand vous partez pour plusieurs jours sur un navire tout aussi ennuyeux. Cependant, vous ne vous plaigniez pas. Vous avez réussit à avoir comme chef Fujitora. Ou Issho. Cela vous change beaucoup de Sakazuki qui semblait complètement insensible à vos charmes, et qui n'était en conséquence, pas du tout distrayant. Mais cette fois-ci, cela va changer. Alors que vous sortiez de votre bain quotidien, vous vous rendez compte que le navire est complètement désert. Bien évidemment, tout le monde dort, hormis l'amiral le plus mignon au monde qui assure le tour de garde. Alors qu'il vous fait un petit signe dans la main en souriant pour vous souhaiter bonne nuit, vous lui répondez avec un grand geste de la main, toute excitée et heureuse. Il ne bouge pas. Evidemment. Il ne l'a pas vu, il est aveugle. Alors que vous pensez être la dernière des idiotes à faire un signe de la main à un aveugle, quelque chose vous frappe: Fujitora est aveugle. Fujitora est aveugle ! FUJITORA EST AVEUGLE ! Mais c'est magnifique ! Vous ne contrôlez plus votre corps, celui-ci est devenu fou après cette révélation et se dirige d'un pas pressé vers l'amiral. Vous enclenchez une musique que vous entendez constamment lors des défilés de mode à Shabondy et commencez à traverser le pont principal où se trouve le brun, marchant aussi droit que possible, une main sur la hanche, vous faîtes voler vos cheveux avec grâce. L'amiral ne semble pas très bien comprendre toute cette agitation. Alors que vous arrivez à la fin de votre défilé, vous empoignez votre serviette qui était nouée autour de votre poitrine et la balancez gracieusement à la figure de votre chef, partant dignement mais complètement nu vers votre chambre. L'amiral devient rouge alors qu'il reçu la serviette en pleine face, s'imaginant que vous êtes désormais totalement nu sur son navire. Dommage pour lui, il ne pourra pas le voir !

Jouer au petit chaton avec Rob Lucci

- Viens ici petit chaton ! Mignon mignon !

Voilà maintenant trois bonnes heures que vous suivez ce chaton géant à travers toute la ville. Alors que vous bondissez sur l'énorme félin qui semble si doux, vous vous sentez chuter de plusieurs mètres dans un nuage de fumée. L'énorme chaton à disparut, mais à la place se trouve un magnifique jeune homme. Vous souriez de toutes vos dents :

- L'affreuse grenouille s'est transformée en prince charmant !

Vous ne pouvez vous empêcher d'embrasser à pleine bouche Rob Lucci se trouvant juste en dessous de vous, baladant vos mains sur son torse découvert.

C'est bien la première fois dans l'histoire de Grand Line que quelqu'un est mort suite aux griffure d'un homme chaton, mais bizarrement cette fin vous plait plutôt bien!

Offrir un bouquet de fleurs à Marco

Vous reveniez de votre séance shopping habituelle quand vous avez aperçu l'imposant navire. L'ancienne baleine qui voguait fièrement sur les eaux de toutes les mers, était maintenant éventrée, cabossée, défigurée. Vous en aviez le souffle coupé. L'équipage qui descend difficilement du navire ne semble plus être qu'un ramassis de survivants. Dans mains cassées, des yeux bandés, des jambes arrachées... Jamais vous n'avez vu pareil spectacle. Les hommes passent à côté de vous sans y faire attention, déambulant tels des fantômes pour aller noyer leur chagrin dans de l'alcool. Vous voyez au loin, près de l'avant du navire, à terre, un blond parler avec un jeune homme maquillé sur le navire.

- Il faudra demander à Rayleigh s'il ne peut pas faire quelque chose pour ce trou...

L'homme s'exprime d'une voix lasse, fatiguée, exténuée de parler. Vous lâchez alors vos sacs de shopping par terre, et commencez à confectionner un bouquet grâce aux fleurs par terre.

Vous vous approchez du nouveau capitaine qui a cessé de parlé quand vous êtes arrivé à ses côtés.

Vous ne lui dîtes rien, vous lui tendez le bouquet et attendez. Méfiant, le blond attrape doucement les tiges de fleurs, sa main sur la votre, ses yeux fatigués dans les vôtres. Vous lâchez le bouquet et chuchotez avec un faible sourire :

- Pour vos frères, et votre père.

Et vous partez.

* * *

><p>Mon dieu j'ai pleuré en écrivant le dernier ! Bref, si vous appuyez sur le bouton Review, vous aussi vous pourrez consoler Marco le phoenix !<p> 


	14. Chapitre 14

**100 choses à faire avant de mourir.**

Oyez Oyez ! Nouveau chapitre ! Alors franchement quand je lis les commentaires de certains d'entre vous, j'ai vraiment envie de vous épouser ! MERCI ! Moins de blabla, plus d'action, voici le chapitre !

Merci à : Loodp, Just-one-dream, InBeginning, Yumiko-no-Tamashi, daria Arena, Ic'ilver, Bloomy, Louvette68, Mj Read, R. N. Zuzu, yu-luohe, Rustal D amandine, sabrina-visiteur.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

><p><span>Jouer avec Thatch ...<span>

- Dis, tu aimes le chocolat ? Demandez-vous d'une voix suave à Thatch, le cuisinier, en entourant de vos bras son torse musclé. Ce dernier rit doucement, habitué par votre comportement tout en continuant à confectionner une tarte aux pomme avec un coulis de chocolat.

Le chocolat, vous aimez ça ! Et Thatch, vous aimez ça ! Alors pourquoi ne pas allier les deux, après tout ? Vous regardez à droite puis à gauche, personne n'est dans les cuisines. Vous lâchez Tatch afin de vous diriger vers une pièce adjacente. Vous disparaissez quelques secondes de la vue du beau brun qui semble se méfier, habitude oblige.

Vous ressortez aux bout de 5 bonnes minutes, la même tenue que Tatch sur le dos. Ce dernier arrête tous mouvements, perplexe.

- Tu veux cuisiner ? Demanda Tatch perdu, sachant que vous êtes absolument nulle en cuisine. Un danger même ! Vous ne lui répondez pas et continuez d'avancer vers lui, doucement, ondulant des hanches pour le provoquer. L'homme lâche un instant ses outils et vous regarde, ne comprenant pas le comportement de sa "soeur".

Alors que vous commencez à enlever sa chemise et sautez sur l'homme qui vient enfin de comprendre et qui répond dans la seconde, vous sentez une main vous prendre doucement le poignet et Tatch qui vous amène dans la salle commune où tout le monde prend ses repas. Le brun fait valser le contenu de l'une des tables en bois par terre et vous allonge avec précaution sur la table tout en déposant de longs baisers sur votre coup. Alors que vous trouvez que vous avez assez profité et que définitivement, vous avez faim, vous donnez un coup de genou dans le ventre de l'homme qui se situe juste au dessus de vous et partez en courant vers la cuisine. Vous volez le chocolat et partez aussi rapidement que vous êtes venue, une chemise et un pantalon en moins. Vous voilà maintenant à trois heures du matin à manger le chocolat volé dans la cabine de Ace, ce dernier se goinfrant tout autant que vous.

Faire un enfant à Trafalgar Law. Dans son dos.

Vous avez déjà passé la nuit avec Trafalgar Law il y a plusieurs semaines. Nuit qui bien évidemment est restée dans votre esprit, au contraire du pirate qui semble vous avoir totalement oublié. Alors que vous alliez lui demander une seconde manche, celui-ci n'a même pas daigné vous répondre. Vexée, vous avez décidé de vous venger. Pour cela, vous vous rendez dans l'un des bars de la ville et abordez le pirate en face-à-face. Vous lui expliquez que vous êtes gravement malade et qu'aucun des médecins que vous avez consulté n'a jamais réussit à vous soigner, le mettant ainsi subtilement au défi. Le chirurgien, égocentrique, accepte et vous emmène dans son sous-marins pour vous faire passer plusieurs test. Au bout d'un moment, le docteur pose ses outils, un air las au visage et vous explique après avoir soufflé :

- Mademoiselle, vous n'êtes pas malade, juste enceinte. Et vous me faîtes perdre mon temps.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que vous partiez, au contraire, vous restez assise sur la table en souriant mystérieusement. Le brun vous regarde intensément, espérant que vous compreniez que vous devez partir. mais vous restez là.

- Evidemment que je suis enceinte, Law, je voulais juste te faire une blague ! Tu vas bientôt être papa !

- Pardon ?

Jouer au tarot avec Fujitora

En cette belle après-midi d'été, vous avez décidé d'être généreuse avec le tout nouvel amiral et de pourquoi pas, tenter votre chance. Vous voici donc dans son bureau en train d'étaler des cartes de tarot devant son nez. Bien évidemment, vous ne savez pas lire l'avenir dans les cartes, vous le savez. mais lui ne le sait pas. Vous avez donc décidé de broder à votre convenance.

- Alors, je vois ... Oh ! Une très grande réussite professionnelle ! Amiral, vous n'êtes pas prêt de perdre votre titre !

Ce dernier sourit, content de vous entendre vous amuser autant.

- Niveau argent, je vois une prime arriver dans quelques semaines ! Vous pourrez m'acheter cette magnifique paire de botte que j'ai vu la semaine dernière alors !

Issho vous sourit toujours, certains que vous dites la vérité.

- Ah ! Je vois un mariage par contre ! Avec une jeune femme ... une femme de la marine tiens ! Elle est vice-amirale, comme moi ! Oui, oui, les cartes sont certaines, vous devez vous marier avec cette vice-amirale sinon un grand malheurs va vous frapper vous et vos proches !

Vous décidez à ce moment de partir faire du shopping, attendant avec impatience la demande de l'amiral.

Seulement, les jours passent et toujours rien. Vous commencez à croire que votre ruse n'a pas fonctionné jusqu'au moment où vous ouvrez le journal : L'amiral Fujitora vient de demander la vice-amiral Tsuru en mariage !

Envoyer une lettre à Sengoku 

"Monsieur,

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois que j'ai été promus au rang de vice-amirale de la marine. Promotion qui m'a enchantée mais qui a amené son lot de malheurs en même temps. Je ne souhaite pas me plaindre de la dureté des missions ni des horribles conditions de travail, mais je souhaite mettre en évidence le comportement plus qu'inacceptable de certains membres de la marine.

Que l'amiral Aokiji me demande constamment de passer la nuit avec lui en mettant en avant la magnifique pair de seins que j'ai passe encore. Que l'amiral Akainu m'empêche constamment de prendre du temps libre est aussi acceptable. Que le vice-amiral Smoker utilise ma tête comme repose bras est tolérable bien que dégradant. Que l'amiral Borsalino me demande si j'ai "déjà fait l'amour à la vitesse de la lumière" est inacceptable mais connaissant le comportement enfantin de l'homme ...

Cependant, je ne tolérerai pas plus longtemps que votre chèvre me tire constamment la langue dès qu'elle me croise.

J'espère que vous prendrez des mesures en conséquence.

Mes salutations distinguées."

Chanter des chansons paillardes en pleine réunion

Tous les trois jours, les hauts gradés de la marine se réunissent dans la salle de réunion et discutent des sujets les plus urgents à traiter. Etant nouvelle dans la marine et vu que vous cherchez plus à coucher avec tous les marines, vous n'avez pas été convié. Au plus grand malheur de Kizaru, soit dit en passant. Ces réunions ont la réputation d'être longues. Très longues. très très longues. Alors vous vous ennuyez. Vous ne supportez pas ne pas pouvoir embêter quelqu'un pendant plus de trois heures, mais vous ne pouvez décemment pas rentrer telle une fleur et faire vos sales coups devant l'amiral en chef. (Amiral en chef très sexy soit dit en passant...). Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer et les embêter, mais absolument rien dans le règlement ne vous empêche de les embêter de l'extérieur !

Votre cerveau est en ébullition et vous ne mettez pas longtemps à écrire une bonne vieille chanson digne des plus grands concerts. Vous empoignez votre ballet trempé et avancez incognito dans le couloir jusqu'à ce que vous soyez à porté de voix de la salle remplie. Vous vous assurez que personne ne puisse vous trouver et commencez, de toute la force dont dispose vos poumons, à chanter:

_Oyez Oyez marines,_

_Ouvrez moi donc l'appétit !_

_Un Kizaru en slip bleu marine,_

_Un Aokiji au grand zizi ! (AU GRAND ZIZI !)_

_Oyez Oyez soldats,_

_Offrez-moi donc un bon maris !_

_Un Smoker nu pour mon repas,_

_Fujitora et Momo' à poil dans mon lit ! (A POIL DANS MON LIT !)_

_Oyez Oyez esclaves,_

_Réalises donc tous mes fantasmes !_

_Un 69 pour Doberman,_

_Le Kamasutra avec Monkey D Garp ! (MONKEY D GARP !)_

_Oyez Oyez ..._

Cette chanson est devenue une ode à votre nom seulement quelques heures après votre mort, chantée par tous les pirates et femmes du monde entier.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Alors ... je pense très sérieusement à faire une chanson complète sous forme d'OS en reprenant le début de celle-ci, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !<span>**

Si tu appuies sur le bouton REVIEW, toi aussi tu pourras te marier avec Fujitora !


	15. Chapter 15

Coucou mes petits lapinou ! Non je ne suis pas morte, oui je vais très bien, OUI C'EST UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE et oui c'est presque finit ! Plus que 5 chapitres avant la fin de cette fiction !

J'ai longtemps été absente et je n'ai pas vraiment de bonnes excuses mais vos reviews m'ont faites chaud au coeur et, étant donné que aujourd'hui c'est Noël, je me suis dit : Offre leur un nouveau chapitre !

Donc voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont mit une review précédemment et évidemment merci à ceux qui en mettront une !

Rien ne m'appartient.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jouer à « Pouf-le-bateau »<span>**

- Vous m'expliquez pourquoi, à chaque fois que vous rentrez de mission, le navire sur lequel vous travaillez disparaît comme par magie ?

- Et bien, à vrai dire, je pense qu'un marabout de South Blue m'a lancé un mauvais sort la dernière fois que j'y suis allé. Je me souviens très clairement avoir entendu le vieillard marmonner : « Maledum, Maledum, Pouf Le Bateau »

- VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ?

Vous voilà de nouveau en pleine joute verbale avec votre amiral en chef, Akainu. Vous n'avez pas osé lui dire que vous revendiez les navires à des pirates pour vous acheter des vêtements vu que vous n'aviez jamais de primes.

**Offrir un mignon petit chaton inoffensif pour Noël**

Vous vous promeniez tranquillement en cette douce après-midi d'été dans une île de South Blue comme tous les jours après votre repas pour vous détendre, quand un incroyable magasin, qui vous était inconnu jusqu'alors, croisa votre regard. Celui-ci avait une immense vitre, laissant apparaître une dizaine de mignons petits chatons et chiots. Amoureuse des animaux depuis votre tendre enfance, vous vous précipitez devant le magasin, souriant comme une enfant devant la mignonne petite bouille d'un chaton coincé dans les fils de sa boule de laine. Vous entrez dans le magasin en chantonnant, des étoiles pleins les yeux, sous le regard amusés du vendeur, peu habitué à voir des clients de votre âge agir ainsi. Depuis le début, deux petits chatons ont captés votre regard. L'un est noir, l'autre blanc. Pas superstitieuse pour un sous, vous demander au vendeur le carnet de santé du chat noir que vous câlinez déjà dans vos bras. Seulement voilà, le petit chaton noir n'arrête pas de miauler. Mais pas un miaulement tout mignon qui ferait même fondre le cœur d'Akainu, mais un miaulement insupportable : aigu, fort, éraillé. Alors que vous reposez le chaton à terre, passablement dégoutée du mauvais caractère de l'animal, vous feuilletez son carnet sous les miaulements incessants de celui-ci. Une information attire votre attention.

- Pourquoi avez-vous appelé le chaton Taureau alors qu'il est Gémeaux ? Demandez-vous, sentant le mauvais coup arriver.

Le vendeur vous explique gentiment que le mignon petit chaton ne supporte pas de voir une couleur rouge, ce qui le rend fou furieux et ne cesse de miauler tant que le rouge n'a pas disparus. Ce qui explique son comportement vis-à-vis de vous et de votre magnifique chevelure rouge feux.

Vous souriez discrètement et tendez trois billets au vendeur surpris par vos achats.

Vous voilà donc repartis, le chaton blanc emmitouflé dans votre manteau à plume et le chaton noir hurlant à la mort dans votre sac.

[…] Vous êtes furtive, imperceptible, intouchable. En une seconde, vous déposez le chaton noir qui s'est calmé sur le pont du gigantesque navire, balancez une pierre dans l'un des carreaux de la chambre du capitaine pour le réveiller et partez aussi vite que vous êtes arrivé.

Plus tard dans le journal, un article attirera votre attention (comme les millions d'autres personnes lisant le journal comme vous) : Kidd fait une dépression à cause d'un chaton de 8 mois, Taureau, qui s'en prend à lui et hurle jour et nuit mais qui est impossible à attraper puisqu'il se fond dans l'obscurité. Il a donc décidé de bruler le navire. Sur la photo jointe, vous voyez une petite boule de poil noire cachée dans la longue chevelure blonde du second de l'équipage.

**Tout balancer dans les journeaux**

« Nous voici en exclusivité avec une jeune demoiselle, qui s'est aujourd'hui retirée du monde des affaires pour prendre une retraite bien méritée ! Cette jeune femme, accrochez vous bien, à fait partis des marines, des pirates mais aussi des révolutionnaires ! Et elle vient, en exclusivité pour votre magasine préféré, se confier sur cette vie trépidante et pour nous raconter toutes les choses improbables quelle a vécu !

Voici une courte liste alléchante des sujets que nous allons aborder dans cette interview historique de pas moins de 15 pages !

En espérant que votre immense appétit pour les potins du nouveau monde sera rassasié :

- Trafalgar Law se serait lancé dans la chirurgie afin de tenter un jour une greffe de pénis pour lui-même !

- Eustass Kidd et ses problèmes d'identité, il deviendra dans quelques mois seulement officiellement une femme !

- Roronoa Zoro et son complexe des cheveux verts, complote depuis maintenant 3 ans pour voler la coiffure blonde dorée de son coéquipier Sanji la jambe noire !

- Akainu possède dans son bureau privé un immense jardin de fleurs parfumées et adore dormir dedans quand il veut pleurer !

- Borsalino aurait tenté à plusieurs reprises de coucher avec notre témoin (avec succès), elle nous racontera « Le meilleur coup de sa vie »

- Momonga aime brosser ses longs cheveux tout les soirs en chantonnant la musique de Princesse Raiponce !

- Quand il est bourré, Shanks se pavane dans tout son navire en faisant la marche de l'empereur manchot !

- Marco le Phoenix a déjà sauvé plusieurs œufs appartenant à un aigle royale décédé et s'est chargé de les couver tous les soirs pendant 8 mois !

A tout de suite pour pleins d'autres révélations sur le Nouveau Monde.

**Voler Diamond Joz**

La guerre fait rage. Vous êtes en pleins milieu du champ de bataille et vous ne savez plus vraiment pour qui, contre qui et pourquoi vous vous battez. Vous décidez donc de la jouer fine et de rester près des commandants de Barbe Blanche, faisant comme si vous étiez l'une de leur sœur, d'une division très éloignée. Les commandants ne semblent pas s'en soucier et continuent de se battre de toutes leurs forces malgré votre présence.

Seulement voilà, alors que vous pensiez aux multiples moyens de mourir sur cette place, une chose se met à briller près des navires baleines, et capte votre attention. Vous voyez Diamond Joz, vêtu d'une armure de diamant, arrêter l'attaque d'œil de faucon. Votre égoïsme et amour pour l'argent renaissent en vous, et vous décider d'abandonner la « Mission Ace » pour en suivre une toute nouvelle.

Vous voilà donc à seulement quelques mètres de Diamond Joz, toujours endiamanté et en pleine conversation avec son père de cœur.

Vous vous munissez d'une lame pointu et commencez à frotter avec discrétion le dos de Joz, laissant tomber des diamants dans votre main.

Alors que vous êtes en pleins arrêt cardiaque devant tant de beauté dans le creux de votre main, vous n'avez pas vu que le champs de bataille entier s'est stoppé et vous regarde avec des yeux exorbités. Tout le monde vous voit donc, un pique dans une main, les diamants du fruit du démon de Joz dans l'autre.

Vous n'aviez pas pensé que vous alliez mourir explosé par une boule de diamant, mains finalement ce n'est pas trop mal.

**Pousser Mihawk à coucher avec Zoro**

Vous êtes exténuée. Vous n'aviez qu'une seule envie toute la journée : plonger dans votre lit, vous enrouler dans votre moelleuse couette et DORMIR. Seulement responsabilités obliges, vus avez du aider la navigatrice Nami pour la prochaine expédition suicidaire de Luffy.

Vous voilà maintenant confortablement enroulée dans votre couette tel un Wrap-fromage-de-chèvre-bacon-mayonnaise quand vous entendez le sabreur de l'équipage tomber « comme une merde » dans les escaliers à cause de l'obscurité. Vous jubilez intérieurement quand tout à coup, une idée brillante vous illumine l'esprit.

Vous attendez tranquillement que le jeune épéiste retrouve enfin le chemin de la vigie et s'endorme profondément pour mettre votre plan en action. Munie de votre couette, vous entrez à pas de loup dans la vigie et, dans un mouvement aussi rapide que Borsalino, vous enroulez Zoro dans votre couette et le ligotez.

Par un procédé miraculeux, vous voilà sur l'île du légendaire Mihawk, Zoro toujours endormit dans la couette. Vous le balancez tel un sac à patate dans le lit du corsaire en laissant un petit mot : « Bon pour une sacrément bonne baise ».

* * *

><p>Voili voilou ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, je vous souhaite un joyeux noël à tous !<p>

Si tu appuies sur REVIEW, Shanks, Marco et Ace viendront fêter noël avec toi !


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici un tout nouveau chapitre de "100 choses ..." après ... Plus de 4 mois ? Mon dieu je suis impardonnable ! **

**Bref, voici le chapitre 16 ! Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'en reste que 4 ... Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.**

**N'hésitez pas à me soumettre des envies, idées ... Je serais ravie de les lire, et j'en prendrai note. **

**Merci à tous pour vos review / Follow / Favorite, cela me fait vraiment très plaisir !**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. **

**Abiss672.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Vendre Ace au plus offrant<strong>

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que le fils de Barbe Blanche recevait des lettres de personnes qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas, que ces soit pirates ou même marines. Dans ces fameuses lettres, l'auteur expliquait qu'il acceptait l'offre et alignait plusieurs chiffres, attendant une réponse dans les plus brefs délais. Au début, Ace ne s'en était pas inquiété, pensant que plusieurs personnes voulaient lui faire une blague, peut-être même des fans ?

Cependant, quand il reçu une énième lettre d'un même homme, Ace lui écrivit afin de lui expliquer qu'il se trompait de destinataire. Il reçut une réponse dans les jours qui suivirent et eu un choc quand un article de journal -imprimé il y a plus de deux semaines avec sa tête en pleins milieu- tomba de l'enveloppe.

Le titre était plus que provocateur, un appel à l'esclavage. Ace comprit tout de suite que vous en étiez l'auteur quand il aperçu tout l'argent que vous aviez caché au fond de votre tiroir à culottes. Vous aviez assez pour refaire entièrement votre garde de robe, ce que vous aviez déjà commencé à faire, dès les premiers billets reçu. L'article en question circula dans tout le navire, provoquant l'hilarité de la majorité de l'équipage, et l'indignation du premier commandant.

« VEND PIRATE CAPABLE D'ALLUMER DES CHEMINEES EN TROIS SECONDES, DE GRILLER DES SAUCISSES A POINT EN DEUX SECONDES ET PARFAITE BOUILLOTE POUR MESDAMES. »

Le plus offrant avait été le capitaine Barbe Blanche, avec une coquette somme de 450 millions de Berry. Il faut dire que le pirate a beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine.

**Faire d'Aokiji la nouvelle star mondiale**

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs années que vous êtes amis avec l'amiral Aokiji. Vous le connaissez comme si vous l'aviez fait et adorez passer du temps en sa présence. Même ses plus petites habitudes ne vous échappent plus. Que ce soit quand il mange ses petits pois un par un, quand il se promène en caleçon sur son balcon, ou même quand il chante sous la douche. Et vous êtes sa plus grande fan. Amatrice de télé crochets ringards où des anonymes chantent comme s'ils étaient la futur grande star, vous avez décidé de faire bouger les choses.

_« Yo, VIP, let's kick it ! _

_Ice Ice Baby_

Vous entrez à pas de loups dans la chambre de l'amiral.

_« All right, collaborate and listen, _

_Ice is back with my brand new invention, _

_Something grabs a hold of me tightly,_

Vous voilà maintenant devant la porte de la sale de bain, écoutant l'eau tombant lourdement sur le sol pendant que le brun prend sa douche en chantonnant gaiement.

_« Will it ever stop ? Yo, I don't know,_

_Turn off the lights and I'll glow_

_To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal, _

_Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle._

L'escargot enregistreur est concentré comme jamais, espionnant à travers la petite ouverte de la porte le marine en train de chanter sous sa douche.

_« Ice Ice Baby Vanilla, _

_Ice Ice Baby Vanilla »_

Depuis que vous êtes arrivée dans la marine, l'amiral en chef n'est même plus surpris de voir des vidéos de ses hommes en train de chanter « Ice Ice Baby » sous la douche, faisant de lui la nouvelle star mondiale de la pop. Même s'il s'agit de l'un de ses amiraux. Aokiji semble s'en accommoder.

**Proposer à Shanks de venir faire un tour dans votre lit au journal national.**

- Mademoiselle, pouvez vous nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques heures sur cette île du nouveau monde s'il vous plaît ?

- Et bien, j'étais tranquillement en train de bronzer sur le sable quand un abrutit m'a lancé son ballon en pleine face. Certes c'était un ballon gonflable mais il a cassé mes lunettes RIUKA à trois mille Berrys pièces. Donc je me suis énervé et j'ai décidé de mettre un coup de pied dans le ballon plutôt que de le lui rendre. Evidemment, un monstre marin l'a attrapé en pleins vole et depuis ce malappris ne cesse de m'importuner pour que je lui repaye un ballon. MAIS MON CHER AMI ECOUTE MOI BIEN L'ARGENT NE TOMBE PAS DES ARBRES ALORS TON BALLON TU VAS TE LE REPAYER TOUT SEUL SINON TU PEUX TE LE METTRE DANS.

- Non mademoiselle, nous voulions savoir si qui s'est passé par rapport au tsunami qui vient de frapper l'île.

- Ah oui, ça. Non ça c'est rien mais par contre l'autre débile avec son ballon.

- Madame, pouvez tout de même nous expliquer, vous étiez la seule témoin avec ce pirate.

- Bon d'accord, mais je veux être payé. En gros il y a eu une grosse vague qui a tout explosé, même le saké. Du coup Shanks le roux, qui était en train de faire la sieste s'est énervé et a réussit à sauver tout le saké. En passant je tiens à m'adresser directement à Shanks le roux : J'habite à une île près d'ici, passez à l'occasion si vous le souhaitez, mon lit est toujours prêt !

**Faire un tatouage à Trafalgar Law**

-Qu'est ce que je vous fais exactement ? Vous demandez d'une voix mielleuse, votre faux diplôme de tatoueur affiché fièrement au mur.

- Mon drapeau de pirate dans le coup, miss.

Trafalgar Law venait pour la première fois vous voir pour un énième tatouage. Vous étiez populaire au sein de votre île et le pirate avait depuis longtemps envie d'un nouveau tatouage, discret cette fois-ci.

Vous êtes professionnelle. Tout le temps. A part quand il s'agit d'un beau gosse.

C'est ainsi que Trafalgar Law s'est retrouvé avec un nouveau tatouage « Je suis l'esclave sexuel de […] » dans le coup. Et jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

**Devenir la coiffeuse attitrée de la marine**

_ Ma femme m'a quitté et est partit avec mon fils de 8ans.

_ Et bien, la mienne est partit avec mes jumelles de 6 ans et avec tout mon fric !

_ Et bien moi elle est partit et est maintenant avec mon supérieur !

Voilà comment se déroule vos journées à présent. Ayant fait l'acquisition d'un salon de coiffure mixte au sein même de MarineFord depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, vous êtes au courant de tous les potins ! Alors quand un haut gradé vient et commence à vous donner des ordres, vous savez très bien comment réagir :

_ Encore toi ? Tu n'as toujours pas été virée ? Bon, dépêche toi de me couper les cheveux je dois aller bosser moi.

_ Oh colonel, c'est vous, ravis de vous revoir. Mais dites-moi, j'ai entendu dire que votre femme vous avez largué pour aller avec un pirate et qu'en plus vous aviez des petits problèmes pour… comment dire… mettre le petit soldat bien droit ?

Oui, être au cœur des ragots est l'une de vos plus grande passions, et ça fait du bien parfois, de se détendre un peu.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !<p>

Si tu mets une REVIEW, toi aussi tu pourras avoir le chance de toucher le somptueux corps musclé et tatoué de Trafalgar Law, et pourquoi pas jouer avec lui ?


End file.
